Miraculous Quadroship
by r3o3x3a3s
Summary: Marinette decided to give Chat a chance (her dream linked her to our fandom and she saw what a cute kitten he is), and relationship became a hard choice, resulting in a double-double dating of only 2 actual people. All ships included, and very mature (starting ch 8) They still go through troubles, such as akumas, Chloe, and both, but none get solved normally ;)
1. Daydreaming

Marinette had a wild dream (about a different timeline - fanfic) that made her realise her feelings for Chat are an undeniable part of her even if not romantic, and he can be quite a charmer if she gives him a chance. The next day, they didn't get a chance to talk during an akuma attack, though she checked him out. Later she was thinking about him over her homework just like she usually thinks of Adrien, who she doesn't actually know. Tikki didn't even saw a difference.

At that moment she saw Chat looking through her window. He figured he was noticed and moved to her balcony as if he was never "admiring his princess from afar", but she knew better, and she saw an opportunity. She went to open her hatch as soon as she heard his steps, grinning from the opportunity to talk.

Chat saw her face and figured he was caught, but continued his act: "Hello, princess, didn't expect to see you, how is your evening?" - "it's safe, thanks to superheroes watching over me" Chat had a shiver as if she's caught him by the tail and is going to tell him off like ladybug.

She continued "why don't you come in and chat?" He froze for a moment "Huh? (and Chat what?)... Oh, sure" it took him a moment to realize it was a pun (even if not intended), as it came as a surprise.

"Do you visit girls every night to flirt?" - "only you, and rarely" - "how come you're so good at it then?" - "it comes with my animal magnetism" and she heckled as he grinned. NOW he's getting his confidence, otherwise he's pretty cutely shy.

"Oh, you're probably dating Ladybug EVERY day". Chat lowered his head "... actually, you may be surprised, but we don't get much time together. We only meet when an akuma attacks and we have to run as soon as we're done. I don't even have time to tell her how I feel" - "but you have time for puns" - "They come at perfect moments *grin*" - "why don't you replace one of your puns with 'I love you', she'll appreciate it" - "but it will not be perfect! I can't just say it like it doesn't matter, I need to have her full attention and tell it with care… but how much I've tried, I've only failed, and only made it worse"

Marinette was charmed and HAD to embrace her faithful kitten, so she stretched her arm towards him and gently ruffled his hair, which turned out to be very soft. His eyes suddenly filled with shine and his cat ears popped back up.

"So no one even gives you a hug? That's unfair. How about a nice massage?" - "No need, my purrinces," he said, unable to end his purr and with his head involuntary following her hand.

"Come on, kitten, you clearly need it" she said, quickly getting of her chair and swiftly guiding Chat's head to her bed, forcing him to stand up not to loose balance and flop on the floor. Not that she wouldn't find that funny.

He didn't know what to say, since he was going into his cutest and most innocent friend's bed, and it was somehow alright. Most importantly, he WANTED it, he wanted to be embraced more that anything in the world (in non-perverted way, get your mind out of the gutter).

She started rubbing his back as he layed down, and could clearly see what he enjoys more by how his tail moved. She massaged his back and went back to his head, and the swirling sensation he received was so pleasant, his head forgot what and where gravity was and fell asleep.

Marinette has noticed his tail has stopped moving, so she decided Chat had enough. "you can get up now" Nothing happened. Now this kitty is being naughty. "Chat, get up!" she said as she pulled his collar up, only for him to fall face-pillow as she released. *OH. … He's asleep. Well, I guess I overdid it.* She looked at his smothered-by-a-pillow face and it was irresistibility cute, even if hidden behind a mask.

She had to let him sleep, but she couldn't sleep in the same bed, especially if that would lead to finding his identity. She had to take the sofa near her window.

In the middle of the night Chat woke up (more like 3 in the morning), and he has never before wanted to stay in bed so much. It was perfect. Time was hours before he had to wake up, bed was warm and comfy, his pillow was fluffed (his hair even more so), and smelled like fresh bakery. *Wait, bakery?!* He suddenly remembered he was not in his bed, panic from which woke him up instantly.

He rapidly sat up, still ahug of the pillow (even tighter now). *Marinette!* He looked to the side of him, but didn't find her. *Nightvision on, I'm still Chat Noir*. Since he didn't use Cataclysm, his transformation is indefinite, or at least lasts incredibly long. Still, it's the first time he woke up as a cat.

Thought that his identity is safe calmed him a bit, but where is Marinette? He got off bed and saw a cute rump on the sofa. Moonlight falling on the curl made her look irresistibly cute. Chat covered her with his blanket and relaxed, knowing she's in comfort. He looked at her sweet moonlit lips, blushing and then left.

He wasn't ready for this whole visit, he couldn't even realise how much it affected him or how he felt about it, but one thing he knew for sure - he's coming again tomorrow.


	2. Stupid

The following morning, Marinette was quite a bit more cheerful and contempt, while Adrien took a bit longer time to gaze at her, not even realising it, but thinking about how to 'Chat' when he comes again. And how to apologize for stealing her bed.

As evening came, so did he visit her balcony again, and she welcomed him "So, how is my hero doing today?" - "I wa…" and his brain process was interrupted by her hand again. *...Dammit, she's got me wrapped around her finger, LITERALLY... No! I can't say THAT to her either...*

The moment was interrupted as his belly answered her with a roar of a hungry Plagg (MroOOowoo), making Chat blush. Damn, all his preparation went to waste, as he was just awkwardly standing there. "Ha-ha, akuma - hunting got you hungry? I'll bring you some treats".

Well, there was only one thing left to do - improvise. "Yeah, fighting crime alongside the most wonderful lady in the world sure rises appetite" he hinted with a grin, making Marinette heckle and blush. *He just brings you closer with his cuteness and flatters you when you're defenceless! That damn cat~*

Chat looked around her room while she was downstairs, and found something surprising he didn't notice before - photographs of Adrien all over her wall. *Whoa,... how did I miss that?...* He was flattered, and wanted to cheer her as much as she cheered him, but he couldn't date her… and also he was feeling naughty from finding such a secret.

With a wild grin, he quickly found a pen and autographed the best picture. *Wait, is that lipstick?... Oh, My, Gosh, she's just like me and Ladybug posters!* His smile was no longer restricted as a grin.

Marinette came back with sweet pastry and saw the mischievous face. *Oh no, what is he up to? I just can't leave him in my room for a minute*.

"Soooo you're a fan of Adrien, huh?" Marinette gasped and launched the tray, nearly falling herself *correction, I CAN'T let him into…!* but both treats and Marinette were caught by Chat, who's grinning face got too close to hers, making her blush and stutter.

He giggled at her 'designer inspiration' from Gabriel Agreste's 'work' excuse, but if he countered it with the lipstick fact, she would either find the new autograph immediately or faint, so he've let it slide.

They silently sat down and she gave him a cinnamon roll, making him pleasantly smile as he ate. *Gosh, he's so nice when he's silent, I should shut him up with sweetrolls more often*.

"So, what do you like in Adrien?" - "Huh?" - "Well, I told you a bit about Ladybug and me, so why don't you tell me about him?" - "Oh,...*grabs her pigtail* well…. … I'm … *double face-palm* I'm a complete failure! I can't even talk to him normally, much less invite him to a date! Oh and don't even ask about the story with his phone!" Marinette pomfed a pillow into her face while Chat got his ears and eyes shap, targeting to solve problem with self esteem and romance, nearly forgetting they're talking about him. Nearly.

"Oh, princess, now you HAVE to tell it, you can't just tease me like that!" - "Uhh, alright, but don't hate me for that!" - "I would never!" -

"Soo I tried to invite him over a phone with Alya's help once, she even wrote down a speech for me, and I would go to a movie with him which is a perfect option since I can be close to him without talking at all, but he didn't answer, instead I got to his voicemail, got scared by plan failing, said a bunch of nonsense, asked him to call me back and threw my phone onto the sofa! Then I looked at Alya's disappointed face and asked if she expected me to say 'hey, hotstuff, I'd ask you out, but I've got such a stupid crush on you, that the only way for me to talk to you without foaming out of my mouth is through this stupid phone',... *deep sigh* and then the phone said 'message sent' " - "HA HA HA*holds pillow tight to cry with laughter* *I don't remember any of that!*" -

"Chat!" - "I'm soo haha sorry, princess, pfft, but I didn't promise not to laugh!" Marinette makes an angry face "Don't worry, at least you didn't end up saying 'I loathe you' like I did on Valentine's day" For hearing which Marinette rolled her eyes, taking it as a good point.

"So, did he get the message?" - "Oh god, no. Here comes the stupid part. Well, relatively. Since he didn't pick up his phone, he was busy, so... I used that time to sneak to his locker… *gestures parallel palms going down like locker walls* … took his phone *same gesture to the side* *Chat grins*... spend whole evening hacking it *Chat burrows his head into the pillow*... erased the message and returned the phone the next day without him noticing! As if it was never missing! *Chat breaks into laughter again* Am I a villain?" - "No, my princess, you're the cutest!" Chat comforts her, holding his palm on her cheek, gently rubbing her single tear off with his thumb.

Their eyes met in compassion, and Marinette laid her head on him (ending up between him and the pillow), giving him a hug. He was glad he could support her, and she was glad he could be freely himself around her, not trying to impress her like Ladybug. She valued that relationship and didn't want it to change. Yet she wanted to fulfill his dream, but she could only do that as Ladybug.

"Chat, you're my best friend, you know that?" He didn't expect that, since it's just the second time he came to her, but it made him happy. "And you are mine, my purrinces~" and Marinette giggled. "But alas, it is getting late, so I suppose it is time for me to leave" - "Sweet dreams, Chat Noir" he was stunned again by her warmth and couldn't help but to blush "You too, princess".

And with that, he left, his heart still burning, much like after leaving Ladybug after each fight, but this time he knows a place he can always come to.


	3. Midnight

Next day was another akuma attack, and it happened closer to the evening, making it harder to see, but Chat Noir guided his lady like a true (k)night. Yes, in his mind it was a perfect moment for a perfect pun.

As they were done, they both wanted to stay and talk, but their Miraculouses were already beeping, so Ladybug could only say "Midnight, school" before running off. Chat's heart was tearing, and as soon as Plagg ate some cheese, he hurried to Marinette.

She was surprised to see him in such panic and quickly let him in. He grabbed her shoulders and nearly shouted "MarinetteHelpLadybugSaid'MidnightSchool'WhatIsItIsItACodewordIsItPoemSongNothingJokeReferenceWhatIsItWhatShouldIDoWhatIf…" Marinette managed to get the point and grabbed his cheeks into her palms with a slight slap "Stupid cat, it's a DATE! She tells you to come to school at midnight!"

Chat's face froze, pupils dilated, and vertically stuck tail relaxed and fell. Chat forgot to breathe as his brain was restarting.

"*sigh* What are you waiting for? Don't you want to impress her? get ready!" A new panic took over Chat and he grabbed her shoulders again "Marinette, help! What do i do? I don't know anything about dating except for fighting akumas and making stupid puns, and she doesn't like my puns! I've never gotten so far in a relationship!"

The last sentence made Marinette giggle, as it was just as true for her and she didn't expect such a flirty guy to be so new to it. "Don't worry, chaton, it will be fine, Just be yourself. I like you, and so will she. And I can't imagine someone to dislike your puns, they were probably just too distracting in a fight. Come on, haven't she ever made a single pun?"

Chat thought about it and relaxed a bit, shine returning to his eyes "Actually, sometimes she counters me with a pun, teasingly and smiling. So she actually likes them?" - "Well, of course! just don't try to pull them too far, and be natural." - "Thanks Marinette, you're the best!" He gave her a big hug and run off to prepare. It startled her, but she found it sweet how much he is worried about seeing her.

Meanwhile, Tikki has floated up with a SPECIAL face for Marinette, specifically blaming her for dating Chat while she's still head over heels for Adrien, playing him as both herself and Ladybug and generally for all the burned cookies in the world.

Marinette felt her sins crawling on her back, but not for what she's been doing so far, but for what her wildest fantasies had in store for the future.

"Marinette! you can't date Chat if you're into Adrien! Sooner or later he'll have to know his ladybug's not into him!" - "Actually… Tikki… I think I'm more into Chat now, and I've been for a while. I guess I should have taken Adrien's posters down, but I still like him, though not as much as Chat. I don't even know him as much as Chat Noir, who saved me so many times and cares so much for me. I want to at least make him happy, and more importantly, give him a chance" - "Aww Marinette, I'm so proud of you!" - "And either way, if ladybugs are symbols of love, why must this love be restricted to a single soul when it is so much bigger and still true?" - "Marinette, I'm no longer proud of you *sour face*"

Marinette couldn't help but to giggle at that little cute face, yet promised not to hurry with decisions yet, satisfying her little guardian angel.

Marinette transformed and went to school, where Chat was already awaiting her in his sexiest pose, a bouquet of flowers and a clear understanding that no pose is enough for HIS lady, yet he tried anyway. He dropped down from second floor and gave her the flowers.

"Hahaha, Chat, I haven't figured you for a ceiling cat" - " *grin* I like to be on top… err… I mean…!" *Damn! I already screwed it up, now she'll think that I'm a pervert!*

Ladybug blushed realising what he didn't mean and slightly scratched behind his cat ear as he was making up his excuse and she was passing him to classroom

"Don't worry chaton, I get it. After all, your pole can get us pretty high" *Oh, wait, now HE'll think I'm flirting!* That phrase got Chat's attention on multiple levels.

"Just don't get any ideas from anything I'm saying" - "Of course, my lady!... so, what did you want to talk about?" A great question was asked. Indeed, WHAT if not dating?

"We still haven't gotten closer to finding out who HawkMoth is, and there have been many akumas" Ladybug said as she sat legs-crossed ON the table where usually Adrien sits *I always wanted to sit ON the table, and this one's Adriens~! OMGosh, he keeps his hands here!*

Chat Noir followed her example and took a pose worth for a photo shoot (but not too suggesting) next to her *OMGosh, she's sitting where I'll be tomorrow!... Oh, she's also got a cute blush~, ...wonder where's that from*.

She continues: "this class nearly entirely got akumatized, except for Adrien and Marinette" - "I'm pretty sure that's because of Chloe" - "Hahaha, yeah, but still… Adrien is pretty strong" - "Huh?" - "He's got a tough life, he barely has any free time, his father doesn't give him any love, yet demands him to be perfect, and Adrien does his best to be so, even if it means he can't be himself. And yet, he is willing to toss it all aside if anyone needs help. He doesn't have a miraculous, but he is still a hero."

Chat tried his best to hold his tears from such warm words from his lady, and he was lucky she was looking at Adrien's seat rather than on him.

"How do you know?" - "I was watching him… I I mean I've seen him act like that, it's pretty obvious" *blushes* - *Aha! that's where the blush is from!* "My lady, could it be that you are into him?" *closes in*

Ladybug's face goes red, but she already admitted same thing to him yesterday, so she kept a better stature (and was already seating).

She looked down "And what if I am?" looks him in the eyes, holding her finger on his lips "Are you going to do something to your rival?"

Chat froze with blushed-over face, charmed by the way she said it. *She LOVES me! Or maybe not? was she just teasing me? Urghh the only parts of her I can see are her eyes and lips, and her lips are sooo* "In that case, m'lady, I'll have to argue that Marinette is better, as she is as sweet and innocent, but can easily stand up to Chloe and even protect her classmates. Whenever in doubt, everyone come to her for help and advice, and she has many talents. And have you ever tasted her pastries? Only the sweetest girl in the world can cook like that! If I'm going to do something to my rival, I'll arrange him a date with you."

Ladybug was shocked. In that little time they have spent in her room, he already fell for her. AGAIN. with her true self. This surely didn't let the shade of her face return to normal.

"So you are in love with her?" - "What?!" *Oh $#!+, I'm a loyal knight, not some march cat. I'm not into Marinette! ...am I?*

"My lady, you know you've got the first place in my heart, don't you?" Well, this is a very important point for her. She wanted to only be his friend as Marinette, but now she's tearing him. And what if Adrien IS better? Chat wouldn't have anyone… She had to get some freedom for both of them.

"You know, there are many kinds of loves, and if they are bound to someone, we should give them some place. I've got a crush on Adrien, true, but I also love you, I'm just not sure in what way... How about this: you and me can date both each other and Marinette and Adrien, if they agree that is… oh no, why would Adrien agree? This is a bad idea (especially since Chat will technically be dating the same girl, just different flavors)"

Chat has never had his eyes and ears so sharp "No, my lady! It is perfect! *she looooooooooves meeeeeeee!* I'll talk to him!" - "Hahaha Just don't scare him or give him any ideas! But why would he even like to date me in the first place?" - "Are you kidding me, my lady? He's your fan! he has your posters all over his room, not to mention the action figures. And you are the most amazing superhero that ever lived! He will at least be happy to hang out with you as a friend" - *sweet irresistible smile* "Oh Chat, you're so sweet, but I don't want him to date me just because I'm a superhero" - "Don't worry my lady, there will be no such thing" Ladybug melted from his help *Oh this cat. He always sacrifices himself for me*

"Thank you, chaton" she whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek and stroked his hair with her hand.

Oh, he melted towards her hand and ended up laying on the table. She giggled and laid down next to him, resting her hand on him and closing her eyes just to imagine what it will be like to see Adrien.

"My lady, I would say you deserve a more comfortable bed" - *smiles* "I'm plenty comfy beside you, but alright, it is very late. I guess we better go home. Let's meet here again the day after tomorrow at 8" - "Sure, my lady, sweet dreams" - "Sweet dreams to you too, chaton".

Ladybug left school and got to bed VERY late, while Chat Noir was molten on his desk. *She LOVES me! She double-loves me!... Oh wait, they both like me as Adrien and Chat Noir, and if I choose one of them, the other will be alone… dammit*


	4. Dorky Fans

Tikki was VERY… stareful towards Marinette, who was hiding behind a cookie. And then another cookie. Man, bribing spiritual silence is difficult.

Adrien, on the other hand, had no problem with Plagg, since this spirit understood love towards both cheddar and camembert (never tell camembert), that boys like girls and that this one is hopeless.

He was, however, not enjoying the lack of cheese that came with Adrien being lost in thoughts about how ladybug actually loves him. Especially with how he oozed through the entire class, knowing ladybug sat and even laid down on his desk.

Finally Nino managed to get his attention and asked what he was thinking about. Adrien said with whole honesty that he was thinking about Ladybug, but forgot Marinette is also the part of the square and she was right behind him.

A thought hit him.

Since she's crushing him and this is gonna be a square, he should ask her out, but no sooner than he starts hanging out with Ladybug. He was thinking about it while looking right at her, and both were slightly red.

"Dude, you're getting lost again" - "Sorry, Nino, I'm just sleepy *yawn*" And his yawn was so sweet, that it instantly affected Marinette, which wasn't good for their studying. Alya gave Marinette a supportive nudge, noticing his gaze.

After school, Chat visited Marinette early, surprising her "I thought you only came out at night" - "I may be a Paris kNight, but I also protect it during the day" - *girl giggles*

"So how did it go? I heard Ladybug has the same taste in crushes as I do" - "Indeed, purrincess, you have made great choices"

He couldn't hold himself back and raised her with a hug and spun onto the sofa "Hahaha what are you doing, Chat?" - "Just can't wait to hug someone, and you've got perfect huggability score" he earned another giggle and gave her a nice massage.

"And when is your next date?" - "Tomorrow, at 8. How do you think, should I bring a Twister, or bottle?" - *pulls him to lay next to her* "Hahaha, oh, Chat, do you really want to test her flexibility, or let a bottle decide when you should kiss?" *starts slowly rubbing his back* - "Twister it is. And what would you prefer?" - "*giggles* I don't know, but I'll tell you tomorrow… err I mean after tomorrow" - "I can't wait".

Marinette started to ruffle his hair, bringing him dangerously close to sleep again. "Something still bothers me, purrincess" - "What is it, my prince?" Marinette easily earned a blush - "What if I'll be with Ladybug, but you won't be with Adrien?"

Marinette smiled, since it was still a victory for her "It doesn't mean I lose you. I will still be having fun with you, even if as best friend, and best friends don't fall apart or lose each other" she stretched her pinky finger, and Chat happily crossed it with his.

"You are purrfect" - "But not my amount of homework, so you better get home for now, kitty" - "oOOrr alright, see you" *forehead kiss* - "See you too, Chat Noir".

And he left her cuddling in her sofa, hurried not to miss Ladybug, yet he could barely do so, as cuddling with a girl that so feels much like a kitten herself is too addicting.

Chat got home, left his window open and detransformed. He had no idea when Ladybug is going to come and whether it would even be today, but his heart was already racing.

Ladybug, still sleepy from last midnight date, decided not to wait. She came fairly soon, and seemed like the sun itself in front of her own sunset. Adrien was feeling very poetic.

"H-hi, Adrien" - "H-hi, L-ladybug *why am I stuttering? I can talk freely as myself when I have a mask*" - "Have Chat Noir visited you already?" - *just speak the entire sentence coherently* "YeahAndIAbsolutlyAgree" *Dammit* - "When did he have time? Did he come at 3am? I hope he didn't scare you" - *OHRIGHTIWASSUPPOSEDTOBESLEEPINGOHHECK* "No! I wasn't sleeping, just dreaming about you!" *I'm a failure* - "*giggles* Realy? So what did he say?" - "That you're a wonderful date and I want to date you" *wait, does that make sense?* "He said you two want to double date and I can double date with Marinette" *Oh God, let it be the right answer*

He heard some giggles from a girl that totally understands what fangirling is. And also wild laughter of her realising they were indeed crushing each other *It's not, I'm screwed*

"Yeah, but only if you really want to, I don't want to make it awkward for you" - *Ooooh, voluntarily! I forgot that part, hehe, not that it's needed* "I do! I really do!" - "So you like Marinette too?" - *oh, she mentioned her as well. I really need to listen to her more than my own fangirling* "Yeah, she's nice, sweet, talented and brave, a lot like you"

Ladybug took that as a compliment to her hero self, and blush showed her surprise of everyone she cares most of saying same warm things about her. "Thanks, Adrien" She made him blush, as he realized the double direction of his comment.

"You know, I never actually wondered what kind of merchandise is based on us." Adrien took her on a tour of everything he's proud to have, and she jokingly put on every clothing article there was, from polka-dotted glasses to full pajamas. They took photo of full cover ladybug-camouflage fighting against a line of akumatized doll villains, which was epic. Dorks.

But to the middle of showable-to-girlfriend part he noticed her yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I?" - "Not at all, I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep yesterday. It's been a lot of fun" - "Then you should rest up, or you might fall asleep into my polka-dotted pillows, not that it wouldn't be the sweetest thing that ever happened to me" - "*giggles* Oh, that would be so nice, but I'm afraid I could reveal my identity, so I guess I'd better go. See you soon!" - "See you, M'Ladybug~"

She left, but left the air in the whole room filled with her charm and love, which gave Adrien the sweetest dreams.


	5. Photoshoot

Next day, Adrien woke up with a wonderful idea: make slightly suggestive photos of himself, say it was Chat's idea, and copy them as Chat Noir, then tease his lady as Chat. At that moment, it seemed like a genius idea with no serious consequences.

Plagg got very tired from yesterday's praising of Ladybug by his chosen one, but this was closer to the fanfics this kwami had in his head.

"Just show her the Cheese" - "Plagg… not yet" Plagg pressed the button on the camera, taking a photo, then put it into timer mode with no flash and pulled his blankets, chair, background, anything off, staying out of view.

Adrien had lots of trouble, but he managed to get the photo stack he wanted. He had to admit, having Plagg was actually really fun… He'd still prefer his lady to be the one pulling his blanket. Plagg managed to hide the extra photos from him and sign the stack.

Tonight was the night of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and he so got her pleasant fangirl screams from seeing such photos. He even managed to make her believe they became friends, doing this photoshoot together. Purrfect plan.

She was so excited by the photos, she couldn't resist a kiss, which turned out more passionate than either of them expected. It was a tight embrace, which guided their lips together, while she was pressed against a wall.

As it slowly ended, their shining eyes met. "Thank you, chaton, you're amazing" - "I know you like it, my lady" - "*giggles* I do" And they shared another kiss. They didn't go too far, but their hearts were perfectly in synch.

Then Chat revealed the Twister box. Oh God, he was serious. And in tight suits, pervy accidents were inevitable, bringing blushes.

The following morning, Adrien decided to talk to Marinette before there was a crowd

"Sooo, you're with Chat Noir?" - "aAaAaAaAa" she hit him with her phone she was checking and jumped into bushes. Welllll, it went moderately well.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, are you alright?" - "Oh! Adrien! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my phone" - "It's alright. So how about we meet up after school at your place?" he would propose his, but that would be trouble and her bedroom is now his favorite place in the world. "Sure!" answered a tomato.

Later everyone was asking him where did he get such a huge black eye, and he only said "from the cutest girl in the world" making Marinette blush and Chloe very mad.

Luckily for him, his mask hides his black eye very well, and he has no other dates today. He messaged Nathalie that he goes to his friend next to school to study, so no one saw the damage.

The pair went to the bakery, where Marinette's parents immediately noticed Adrien's state and tended to him, after which they told him to stay for a while and relax. Both kids blushed looking at each other, since this was exactly what they wanted. Parents noticed and were extremely excited for their ship.

Lovebirds went upstairs, and parents quickly gave them numerous pastries, which brought Adrien to heaven "You know, you should hit me more often" and he earned he giggle, the sweetest sound in the world. He doesn't care how hurt he gets, as long as he can hear it from his lady or his princess.

In her room, (this time) he noticed a couple of plushes, including Ladybug and Chat Noir "Did you make them yourself?" - "Yeah, I play with Minnou sometimes." - "Can I play too?" - *giggle and shining eyes* "Sure!"

Neither of them had any idea what Plagg was doing, and he was making a special delivery to her computer desk. Adrien took a break from the game to go to wc, and Marinette sat on her chair, spinning with joy.

As she stopped, she saw a weird envelope she didn't have before. *Is it from Adrien? or did Chat Noir bring it in earlier?* She opened it and it read "Bloopers to ladies from Plagg".

"Who's Plagg?" - "That's Chat's kwami. He's got some nerve to send us messages like that" Tikki replied. Marinette took a look at the "bloopers"

Her scream was well heard, and while she could tell her parents it was a spider, Andien decided to take care of said 'spider'. He took a look at those photos and his face went in a whole new direction, signifying what awaited Plagg.

"May I take those?" he asked calmly and gently, not to disrupt the burning face of his cutesy that seemed it might go for a second explosion.

"No" - "Why not?" he asked surprised, not expecting that from innocent Marinette "I need them" Now the naughty side of Adrien woke up, and he wondered what her explosion would look like, betting that it would be irresistible.

He leaned closer to her face "What for?" - "...to pfftell LADYBUG! WhAa!" She started running as soon as she ended her phrase, and Adrien started tickling her at the same moment, and considering that there wasn't much space to run in the room, he soon caught her, and her wiggling didn't save her, as he fell her onto her sofa and and held her so she couldn't resist.

Their eyes met, giving them a pause, and he leaned even closer, his ruffled hair resting on her forehead, and they gently kissed. In a few slow seconds, he released her lips and looked at her, with his eyes craving forgiveness for crossing the line of kissing her on their very first day, and her hands embraced his face, giving the slightest of pulls closer, yet it was enough to let him know and for him to continue.

Her dream just came true, even though she was just thinking of giving a chance to Chat and forgetting about Adrien, he bursted ever so gently into her life. She made a solid decision. She needs a harem.

Later Adrien left, but no sooner than Marinette hid his black eye beneath a nice layer of makeup, and thought he left, her face was no less dreamy. Tikki decided to let her chose her way for herself, as long as they don't hurry.

Marinette was doing homework in her usual manner (dreaming and doodling hearts all over it), and the evening brought Chat Noir. The guy just couldn't wait to see her again, and it just so happens that this ship as a whole is dating twice a day.

His eye got better and wasn't swollen, so she couldn't recognize the black eye on him at all. "Hello, purrrinces~" - "Hi there, kitty *smiles*" - *leans closer to her face* "How has your day been?" - "Purrfect" *ruffles through his hair while giving him a hug*

"Say, why do you look so scrawny, but feel so big and powerful on a hug? Is that your suit's superpower?" - "Heh, it is, purrincess. Would you like a power massage?"

Marinette eyes light up and she uncontrollably wiggles her hips, therefore rubbing on Chat Noir.

"Oh, yes!" she answers, and gets carried to her bed, like a princess, of course. He gives her a nice massage, and since massaging her pigtailed hair isn't so easy, he decided to go to her toes. What can go wrong with a friendly toe massage? Except for tickles, of course.

He catches her feet (which were moving up and down like cat's tails) and takes her socks off. Marinette prepares for the worst "What are you doing, my prince?" - "Just giving you a toe massage, purrincess".

He starts slowly and gently, as not to tickle, and to his surprise, her breath deepens. As he presses his thumb between the toes, a tiny moan escapes her mouth. *What is this?! Does it really feel that good? Am I seducing her?... and how far can I go?*

Chat blushes at the realisation of what he's doing to her, but does not stop, and Marinette grabs her bedsheets and time to time stretches her back. Chat can't continue doing so without getting exited himself, so he stops, turns her over and climbs onto her, face to face. Oh, her crazy, red face.

"Chat…" - "I guess I've found your sweet spot, my purrincess *grins*" - "Oh, Chat! *hides his annoying face… in her chest*" - "Mmmpff!" He tries to escape, but fails, so he hugs her tighter and licks her chest so she would release him, succeeding and earning her squee.

This time he's not trying to stare her down, just hugs her chest again. Marinette can't believe how close he's got to her and that he's still just resting on her. She can't see how red his face is and doesn't know how he's trying to control his body.

"Ohh, Chat~" She starts massaging his head again, relaxing him. "What if I fall asleep again, purrincess?" - "Then you can stay overnight, as long as you go home before your absence is noticed" - "Ohh, thank you, my princess!"

A little warm pause rests while they simply enjoy each other's presence. "Do you know how difficult it will be to eventually choose between you and Ladybug?" - "Then why choose? We can be a harem~" - "Owww yesss" *grins to the roof*

She slowly rubs him into sleep, gives him a goodnight kiss to his forehead, from which his dream begins, and goes to sleep herself, without even thinking about how she angered Tikki. The little spirit, however, can't believe how similarly her chosen thinks with Plagg.


	6. Never!

The next morning Chat wakes up next to a sweet honey bun with ruff pigtails. This time, he didn't have to resist kissing her, and enjoyed the sweetest morning, making her smile through her sleep.

He leaves, but can't wait for school. There, he takes and holds her hand as soon as he sees her, making her smile rocket. He loves her smile.

Their friends sure get surprised "Yo, dude, what kind of magic rock did she hit you with?" - "Is Marinette the one who hit you yesterday?" - "Yep, and it was my fault. It got me a date, though~"

Both Alya and Nino turned their besties to have a little private chat. "Girl! How did you do that? Congraaaats!" - "Thanks, Alya. It kinda just happened and he asked me out" - "You HAVE to tell me all the details!"

Still holding Marinette's hand, even in awkward pose, Adrien had a less cheerful chat. "Dude, you weren't hitting like a pervert on her, have you?" - "Of course not! As if you don't know me" - "I didn't knew you were that into her suddenly, and she's an angel, so I promise you this: If you ever hurt her, I'll come for you" - "Whoa, there, don't worry, I'll protect her with my life! And I had no thought of peeving her! *At least not as Adrien*".

The moment was interrupted by Chloe's scream "Why are are you holding his hand?! Let go of him this instant!"

"No!" said Adrien, turning to Chloe with serious face. He pulled Marinette into a tight hug "Never"

Something inside Chloe broke. Her operating system had a critical crash. Alya was soo proud of the pair. Finally, her ship has came true.

Needless to say, after the bell rang the pair had to deal with an akuma. Chloe gained power to turn anyone into a despicably ugly sight. Alya had a mirror… This didn't go well for Chloe, but fortunately you can't get akumaized twice at once.

Everyone, especially Adried, covered up for Marinette, so she could transform and return as Ladybug.

Luckily for her, although not to her knowledge, HawkMoth was Adrien's father and didn't let his face get ruined right before the photo shoot. He, however learned a valuable information: his son is DATING. This information promised to bring trouble to the pair.

Ladybug only needed to deevilize the akuma, which was already flying away after whole class told Chloe all they thought about her. With flying desk and chairs. Everyone felt better.

After that, Marinette returned, and class was resumed. During break, Nathaniel asked Marinette if she was alright, didn't knowing why Chloe was actually after her. Adrien gave her a demonstrative hug, like a jealous cat. At least he didn't hiss.

"Yeah, thanks, Nathaniel." - "Great, haveaniceday bye!" He nearly run from Adrien. Nino facepalmed, Alya giggled, Marinette noticed.

"Oh, Adrien, are jealous? *Adrien blushes* Come on, I can have friends!" - "Not with the way he looked at you… Why does everyone fall in love with you?" - "Everyone?!" - "Yeah, cats, me, Nathaniel, Nino…" - "wait, Nino?!" - "Dude!" - "Don't worry, he made the right choice and fell for Alya!" - *Alya giggled and Marinette was bothered* "What did you do to Nino!?" - "Nothing, I swear! I actually was helping him!" - "Shut up, dude!"

Nino really got embarrassed, but Alya just laughed out loud and whispered to him "Don't worry, I was helping Marinette this whole time".

Adrien got closer to Marinette's ear and whispered "You don't know what would Chat do" - "You neither, he's a fair sport" - "How do you judge?" - "He lets me be with you" - "I'm just a nice guy" - "Right now you're showing as much ego as him. I guess he has really pulled your towel (referencing photos)" She made Adrien blush "You have gotten more flirty too, I see" He easily passed the blush back to her. The bell has once again separated them.

On return home, Adrien was surprised: his father was waiting for him. "Are you dating anyone, Adrien?" Adrien's face went pale.

He wasn't ready for this at all. What should he do? For once, he decided to fight for his right to date her like nothing for before.

"Yes" - "For how long?" - "A while" - "Why haven't you notified me?" - "I tried talking to you many times, but you never answer" Adrien's face got serious, and Gabriel strengthened his fist behind his back. "I want to see her, invite her to lunch here tomorrow" - "Yes, father".

Gabriel took it as an attention failure from his side, which meant his son wasn't protected. He decided to fully investigate the subject.

Adrien went to his room, pale as his mansion walls. He will have to bring Marinette to the cruellest person he knows. That is a problem. He fell on his bed speechless. Today wasn't as good as how the week was going so far.

Plagg decided to cheer him up "Want some cheese?... I do!" - "Plagg, I still blame you for that prank with photos" - "Who else is there to blame? I was the one who ended up making your day more fun and earned you a kiss!" Adrien heckled, and returned a bit closer to normal.

"You know, it's weird to be dating like this, I even sometimes forget I and Chat are the same thing" - "Well, now you're going crazy over your harem. That's why I prefer Camembert. Try it" - "No, thanks, Plagg, all Camembert is yours" - "Really? Great!".*runs toward the locked Camembert chest, and inside, since locks don't stop him*.

Adrien takes his phone and messages Marinette about their date tomorrow.

Before getting the message, Marinette had some time to talk with her kwami, which was very disappointed and already gave up on trying to make her chosen keep at least some dignity.

Marinette gave her cookies and told with all seriousness "I'm determined to be with them both, and eventually I may tell them I'm the same person, but keeping the identity secret will be a more careful subject than having a single relationship. Because relationship isn't single at all and doesn't need to be." - "Fine, Marinette" Tikki said, hoping at least she and Chat wouldn't do anything mature.

"By the way, Tikki, all Ladybugs had different suits, right?" - "Yes, why are you asking?" - "I was wondering, If I can't reveal my identity, and Chat and Ladybug will try to be... closer…" - "Oh My, Marinette! You're under 18!" - "Pleeeeease!" She begged with her hands held together.

The grump on kwami's face was serious, but they were interrupted by a buzz on the phone. She is to meet her inspirer and the father of her love tomorrow. That is definitely surprising and is something she freaked out about.

Tikki issued a groan, since the chosen one is the troublemaker and now has to be calmed down and cheered up. Each Ladybug has some issue that can be very annoying, though a harem is definitely a special thing. The good side though, is that both are in love with her and will protect her, so that isn't a problem anymore.

THE problem is not ending up pregnant at 16 with akumas attacking Paris. No hero work for the moms-to-be, even if she's the only one who can solve those problems.

After Marinette chatted with Adrien, she gave her Kwami the full attention she deserves and promised to be careful. The kwami realised there is no stopping the romance, but instead of a zipper like in Chat's suit, her suit will take the role of a condom, rolling inside.

Marinette blushed at the thought the he'll be doing it THROUGH her suit, and it already got her excited. Tikki saw girl's lip bite and figured it will have to be the MOST protected part of the suit, with wear and tear boys gonna give it. Oh, Marinette. Definitely not an angel in her mind. But a definite fangirl.

Adrien figured there's enough worrying, and he should spend time to improve how much his ladies will enjoy him. More specifically, he remembered how Marinette called him scrawny.

He got determined to grow some muscles and started exercising right away. Plagg got quite surprised "You know you have super strength as Chat, right? Do you wanna protect them as Adrien too?" - "Yeah, and I want more hugs" - "Adrien, you've got a body of a MODEL, and you're still a kid. You'll grow" *approvingly sits on Adrien as kid is doing push ups to add a little weight* - "I know."

A little pause was interrupted by Plagg being Plagg "And do you know what is the best endurance training, affecting all the muscles is?" - "No, what is it?" Adrien awaited a wise advice from kwami of every Chat Noir that ever was

"Spending nights with ladies~ of course!" - "Plagg! You pervert!" Plagg heckled, and Adrien actually started thinking about it. It made perfect sense for how intense that time is, and he couldn't help imagining Ladybug as his partner. *Well, it'll be a long time before I get THAT far with her… Though I wonder, how far WILL she let me go as we are now?*

He showered after his workout, and he was toweling his hair on his way out, he saw Ladybug looking at him. She saw a sexy topless model in ONLY towels, and she saw how they get thrown off in his photos. Photos, however, didn't reveal the most important parts.

"*Turns away* Sorry, am I at a wrong time?" - "No, not at all, I'll be ready in a minute". She waited as he dried his hair and dressed, without peeking, but with her imagination running wild.

"So, how was your day?" He asked as to start a conversation. He had no idea what to do, even though he imagined dating her so many times. Granted, those scenarios were worthy of a porn writer. (Me)

"Not much, but you really took care of Chloe on your own as a class" - "Oh, thanks, but it would be pointless if you hadn't shown up" *hugs her from behind*

Ladybug didn't know what to talk about, so she just turned her head and kissed him in the cheek. He kissed her in the neck, earning a giggle. Oh, sweet giggle, all too rewarding.

"Wanna lay down?" - "Yeah" He guided her to bed and gave her a thorough massage, talking about his day. "Dad found out I'm dating Marinette, so he wants to see her tomorrow. I hope he won't forbid her." - "Why would he? It's not like he can choose who your friends are" - "Actually, he already tried, I'm forbidden from being friends with Nino" - "Really?! Haha, doesn't look like it's working" - "Yeah, it's not like he checks, but… I don't want him to be mean either, especially to Marinette." - "Don't worry, she's strong, and she knows well by now how to have a hidden romance" - "Heh, yeah, but I want to date her openly, and hug her every time I see her" *gives Ladybug a strong embrace* - "It will work out, one way or another, it is YOUR life, and YOU choose how to live it, even if you depend on your father." - "Thanks, Ladybug" - "You know, she told me she gave you a lucky charm of her own once. maybe it will bring you luck tomorrow?" Andrien smiled "Great idea!"


	7. Chloic Trauma

The next day, both Adrian and Marinette were a little shaky, worrying about the lunch. They rode in his limo, holding hands and looking into opposite windows. Adrien kept his lucky charm in his pocket, hoping it will work. Nathalie could see how much the pair is worried, but she knew her boss too well to hope he would be gentle.

Gabriel, however has already made a decision and a plan. He 'welcomed' them from the stairs "So this is your girlfriend?" - "...Yes, it's Marinette Du…" - "I've heard, and I also heard that she left you during the akuma attack" - "Yes, the akuma was after her" - "And so you've left my son fighting the akuma" - "No! I was protecting her!" Adrien didn't gave Marinette a chance to respond, taking a fighting stance- "Just how important is he to you?" - "More than my own life" - "Then you would have stayed"

Marinette was there, but she couldn't tell them her alter-ego, so it really fell like she abandoned him. "I am not going to approve a relationship that is fake and may fall apart in a week"

Adrien wasn't going to give up on this, now came time to FIGHT. "I don't care what you think about us! I LOVE her, and WILL stay with her!" - "It's over and it's final! Go to your room unless you want me to permanently lock you in there!"

Adrien was speechless. Now if he said even a word more, he wouldn't be able to even see her at all. He lowered his head. He may have lost this fight, but he didn't want to lose Marinette completely.

"And you, miss Dupain - Cheng, may leave" Marinette was also speechless, but she understood Adrien's decision, and silently agreed. No use fueling the fire, so she just left. But it tore her heart to leave without cheering him up. She just told him yesterday that it would work out, she didn't realize how wrong she was. She spent her slow way home thinking about what to do about it.

Meanwhile, HawkMoth went to his observatory, did his fabulous transformation (not) and released an akuma for Adrien, who was just sitting on his bed, blank, and staring at the lucky charm in his hand.

Plagg didn't know wether to try and cheer him or stay safe from his potential rage and let him just cool, so he stayed out of sight for now.

Adrien's stare was interrupted by a black butterfly landing on his charm, and it was already too late to drop it. Plagg got the 'Oh Fu' face and hid, since HawkMoth may not find out Adrien is Chat, and silently hoped kid can resist.

"Hello, Adrien, I am HawkMoth, and I give you the power to make anyone fall in love with you and stay forever. You will never lose your loved one!" - If Adrien could interrupt, he would, but it was as if his throat was paralyzed for a few seconds until he finished.

"And you want miraculouses for that? Forget it!" - HawkMoth was surprised, as it was the first time someone refused. And why? Did Adrien already give up on her, or did he wanted to do it on his own? Regardless, the point was not to let Marinette EVER broke up with him or cheat on him, AND to protect Adrien furthermore.

"If you will get Ladybug to follow you, there will not be a need to take anyone's miraculous, just make her fall for you as well, that is all"

Adrien was surprised. Is THAT how much he usually asks? Well, Ladybug is already into him, so it won't be unfair. "Alright, HawkMoth, but don't you dare hurt her"

Adrien stood up and transformed into a white version of Chat Noir.

*Kid, No!* Plagg whispered, too far to be heard. Now he needs to find Tikki, and be stealthy. Orr just trust her and take some Camembert.

"Rise, Chat Blank!" HawkMoth happily said. Chat put his charm into his pocket and grinned, testing out his power onto a Ladybug poster. He moves his hand through the air, as if making purple ripples, and throws them into the distance.

*I wonder if it will make my father appreciate me? Well, Marinette's first*. He jumped off his window and went after her, while Plagg got to his phone and messaged Marinette. "Adrien got akumatized and is after you! Tell Ladybug!".

She red that message just as she saw a shadow loom over her from a rooftop, which gave her a moment to dodge his shot, which annoyed him. She started running and dodging, but when a car has cut her rote and stopped her, Chat had a clear shot. Had, until it landed on a girl that walked in front of Marinette. *Dammit*

"Oh, Chat~, kiss me!" The girl squealed. *So THAT's what Adrien is trying to do* Marinette kept trying to get far enough to lose him and be able to transform, but it was very difficult alone. She figured Chat Noir was the one who sent the message and was either trapped or recharging his kwami, so he's not coming any soon.

The Chat Blank fanclub was rising, and Marinette tried to go around it, which slowed Chat, but only slightly. He wanted to take Marinette even more, excited by the chase, and next fangirl turned out even more hardcore.

He shot from the middle of his crowd, and hit CHLOE. She dropped her phone, saw Chat's twitching eyes and screamed "FUCK ME!" That was the WORST thing she has ever told him, and the most terrifying.

Marinette never liked Choe making moves towards him, but right now, she was the best weapon against him. And with her spirit, Chloe became the cheerleader of the crowd. That is, they absorbed and joined the idea. He turned out to be in the middle of a harem that hit its lust point and captured him, not letting him move. Marinette managed to hide and transform.

Chloe walked towards Adrien waaay to close, threw her jacket off and screamed "Take me, Chat, take me now!" It was such a traumatic experience to him, that before anything more could happen, he screamed like on Halloween and detransformed, forcing his akuma out, which returned everyone to normal and everyone dropped him sitting on the ground.

Ladybug caught the akuma and said "It's the second time you've defeated the akuma all on your own" He was soo relieved that it was over, and seeing her sweet smile just made his day.

HawkMoth was stunned. He clearly underestimated Adrien's feelings towards Marinette, and the akuma was too powerful. Adrien nearly got… right on the street. He's NEVER messing with love akumas again.

As Adrien returned home, his father was waiting to know what happened there. Adrien told him how Marinette saved him from everyone, which surprised him. As he looked at Nathalie, she confirmed that she saw her next to Adrien aside of crowd when she got there. Adrien was deakumatized, but he wasn't in a mood to waste his breath on his father and just went to his room.

Gabriel noticed that and considered his choice was a serious damage. The next day, Nathalie has followed Adrien into school with a tablet, to his surprise, and went up to Marinette, who was startled and surprised.

"You have skill as a designer, are you interested in fashion industry?" - "Oh, Yes! It's my dream!" - "Could you answer this quiz, please?" She raised her pad with questions related to fashion, style, and design flaws, which Marinette quite easily answered.

Nathalie switched tab to a videocall with Gabriel Agreste, who was listening to her the whole time "Then how about a deal, I allow you to date my son, but you will have to work as my apprentice after school and develop longer relationship with Adrien before doing anything rash?"

Eyes of both Marinette and Adrien sparked "Yes! Absolutely, thank you so much mister Agreste!" - "Thanks dad! Marinette, I love you!" Adrien jumped into hugging Marinette, both almost tearful. If he looked at his father at that moment, he would see that the zero expression on his face would almost look like content.

Chloe has heard the whole conversation and could not let it slide. "Ex-Cuse me, Mr. Agreste, but she's a daughter of a BAKER, and knows nothing about being in the mannerly and styled high society. I would say Me and Adrien would work way better, especially since we're friends since childhood"

Gabriel gave her a VERY tired look, remembering what a trauma she nearly gave Adrien yesterday "Judging by the news, you are far from a mannerly lady, and you couldn't be further from ever dating my son. Your jacket wasn't even meant to be worn in this season or that mix, showing your words to waste. But if you try to stand between Adrien and his girlfriend, Nathalie will put you in client's blacklist."

That was a shock for her. She lost her boyfriend, to her worst enemy, and can now lose ALL future clothing from the BEST designer in Paris, which will ruin her reputation. HawkMoth didn't even bother akumatising her today… AGAIN, for the third time. Gosh, what a spoiled brat.

Adrien saw a great opportunity to protect his princess from Chloe at the first notes of hate. He smiled at Marinette as Nathalie left, and Marinette smiled back, hugging him by the neck.


	8. My crush is better

At evening, Ladybug and Chat met again, and she mentioned sadly that now Adrien was akumatized too. "Told you, my lady, Marinette is better" He earned her laugh and slowly embraced her, letting their foreheads touch. Their eyes met and gazed longingly.

"It was my fault, I said everything would be fine, without even knowing his father" - "No, you were right, it was just a difficult moment. It did work out" - "Oh, Chat, you always cheer me up. But still, he is strong, he managed to force his akuma out on his own. Well, I'd be scared of Chloe too." Chat laughed.

Unlike normal akumas, he ended the bond himself, so he remembered everything. The sexy chase, his own undoing, and CHLOE. But looking back it was a pretty hilarious experience, especially with how confident Marinette was and how she spun him without even having superpowers. The memory of the chase was still arousing.

All in all, he was just happy to be with his beloved, to whom he had no borders anymore. Both Ladybug and Marinette.

He graced Ladybug's hair and kissed her neck. His approach to her forced her onto the desk, taking sitting position, so Chat ended right between her thighs. She didn't even let him time to question his further actions, locking her legs around him tightly. He embraced her event stronger, letting them feel each other, and kissing her right behind her ear. She turned his head and gave him the deepest kiss yet, and he figured he got her excited enough.

He picked her up and took her to a more comfortable and private place, onto an exercise mat in sport storage room. It was dark, but his cat sight allowed him to see purrfectly, and lack of sight made Ladybug more sensitive to touch.

He started massaging her front, and after the long kiss, flattered her collarbone with his lips. He felt her nipples get harder. He spoke softly "*Presses his treasure onto her palace* How are we gonna do it, without revealing your identity? *sexy smirk* I want to take of your suit, *whispers* or at least tear through it" - "No need to take anything off, chaton, my suit will just work as a condom"

Chat blushed. He imagined ways in which he reveals her, but never THIS. It means he can take her anytime, and whenever they are fighting an akuma, she is doing it strip - naked. This soo turned him on, as she was so ready for him.

He bit his lip and trailed a train of pecks from her ear, through around her nipple with a special stop, and towards her palace. He embraced her legs, letting them rest on his shoulders.

Before starting anything, he teased her some more with his nose, slowly pressing into her. "If you're going to tease me like that, we're not getting started till Christmas!" - "Eager, aren't we, my lady? *grin*" - "Ohh, just tame... take me, chaton!" Ohh, he's so going to tame her.

He kissed her pussy, and started liking it like the big Puss in Boots that he is. He gave her deep and powerful licks, hearing how her breath deepens with every lick.

His cat ears added to his sensitivity to her sounds, exciting him even more, and he notices where it gets the deepest. He found her clit. He goes over it, and licks rapidly. A sweet reward comes in a form of tiny squealing melody and her power massaging his hair, almost trying to resist.

Her legs stiffen and he moves even more mercilessly, holding her legs in control. He took a little pause to stretch her walls with his tongue and returns to her clit, earning even more squeals.

Her back arches involuntarily and she starts wiggling, giving him a challenge, but he's got her secured in place. There is no escape, her palace is his now, SHE's his now, and they both like it that way.

He massages her walls with his fingers and keeps up the intensity. She began shaking, and her deep breath involuntary turned into rapid moaning. It soon reached its zenith and then stopped, and her body somehow changed with a warm shiver.

Chat stopped liking and gave a gentle kiss over her pussy, as if marking it as his own. He could feel how wet she is beneath her suit, but he still couldn't trully taste it. She was locked away, and it soo turned him on. His pants hurt with pressure.

Her arms were resting beside her head, and she couldn't see anything , so she had her eyes closed. He climbed onto her, saw this irresistible panting beauty, and gave her a kiss.

"You're all mine now, my lady" - "Oh, Chat~" She looked him straight in his eyes, with a special longing for him, biting her lip. "Can you see me, my lady?" - "Your eyes are literally glowing with lust, chaton" He heckled and blushed, kissed her in the cheek, licked her ear while keeping eye contact to show how lusty he is, and earned a giggle.

He took her hand and guided it beneath his bell, letting her know where his zip it, and guided her hand down, letting her continue and unzip him herself. She turned on by the thought that she's gonna unleash him onto herself,and she couldn't imagine how good it will feel.

She unzipped him up to his belt while trying to feel his chest with her other hand, but she couldn't fully undress him yet nor could she feel him through her suit as if they were naked, which annoyed her and made her want him more.

He gave her another deep kiss and took his zipper to its very end of the line, and Ladybug heard it. He embraced her once again, and after making out and rubbing his full body on her, he flipped her on her back, holding her chest with his left arm, her neck with his lips and embracing her palace with his right hand.

He let her thighs get a feel of his huge staff before gently pushing it in. He started slowly rubbing her clit again, and once her walls let him in, he pushed himself in as deep as he could, and started slowly moving back and forth by the entire depth.

He synchronized his thrusts with rubbing as he got faster, and enjoyed every moan. He made his movements as intense as he could, making her incredibly loud.

At a soon moment her body was satiated and her walls tightened around him as he felt a burst of liquid through her suit. She didn't know what it was, but she was embarrassed she came so soon "Sorry, Chat Noir, I didn't mean to finish so quickly" - "Heh, my lady, I forced you, and we are far from over. I'll make you cum again and again, until I'm satisfied"

Ladybug felt powerless in front of him, and he let her fall on her side, while keeping his butt behind hers and his tower inside.

"Don't worry my lady, I'll go easy on you tonight" He moves towards her lips and kisses her. "Then how far CAN you go?" - "I can take you so far, you won't be able to move for a whole day, and it will be your most pleasant day so far" - "Oooohh, chaton~. And what if an akuma attacks?" - "Then I'll carry you, my lady, and we'll screw the akuma together" - "And where will I sleep, if we can't reveal our identities?" - "I'm sure Adrien will enjoy the comfort. And he will watch over you in case you need anything" - "*giggles* Ooh chaton"

She kisses him sweetly, and he feels how her walls are relaxing. He interrupts the kiss as he feels he can continue. He goes for her, from the side, stimulating her clit with his right hand again, but this time she is more sensitive to it.

He sees her face while taking her, and she's so defenceless against him, her mouth can't help but to stay full open from her moans, and it feels like he must put his tongue in it. Because everything else he can stick in her is busy already doing so. He leans closer and kisses the corner of her lips, trying not to block her ventilation, and she kisses him back, pulling his head closer.

Other that that, her arms don't know what to do, clinging to the matts beneath her. She would prefer him to come from the front just to hold him tight, but so far he's made her feel pleasantly powerless.

She began getting to her climax again, and there was no more room for kissing his lips, so he moved to her collarbone. Damn cat made her whole body shiver with satisfaction, and not too long ago she was trying to resist his charm. Cats know how to steal their way into your heart. And heart-shaped butt too.

The little pause in which he let her get some of her sanity back was filled with kisses. He turned again and gave her a big embrace from the front, and she ruffled his soft mane as he enjoyed the soft pointy pillows on her chest.

As she relaxed again, he checked the sensitivity on her clit, and every slightest touch gave a loud moan. "C-ChaAat!". He giggled, having so much control over her and being able to tease her like that. He no longer needed his hand there and could freely go at her from the front.

Her breath restored to normal and he gave her a long kiss. Without interrupting it, he began moving between her thighs again. Her hands found peace on his back, feeling him through, but soon the movements became too intense for her any muscle to have any rest.

She held him tight and had to break the kiss to moan, turning her head to the side. This gave Chat an opportunity to give a playful bite on her ear, followed by kisses on the neck.

She felt drunk and as if she was in a sea of waves rolling over her, and she never felt such a pleasant, warm sea. She was getting close to the end again, and it was like he was a giant sun, setting in her sea, and his rays glossed on each wave, heating the whole existence.

She held onto his shoulders, pulling him in as tight as she could, and could hear his heavy breathing. She came, and he could feel the burst of liquid wash over his tower beneath her suit, but he soo wanted to feel it without any obstacles.

They had a moment to restore their breaths, and their heads were already spinning. He still wasn't done with her, but he was getting close. It felt soo good being in her arms, even without including what they were actually doing.

He remembered he had a tail, and noticed it was spun around her leg tight. Chat decided to give it some more action. He grabbed her legs, raised them, crossing behind his back, and tied with his tail, which he was glad to be able to move like a real one.

Ladybug ended up even more vulnerable to him, to her excitement and disbelief "Oh, Chat~...". Her walls loosened up again and she knew she was doomed. She had no control left over her lover body, and she was in bliss. But he didn't end changing her pose there, he moved his arms around her waist, arching her back. "Chaat~" she whispered, giving up.

He started moving again, and now he got MUCH deeper. She could feel him pushing onto the very end, and each touch was unbelievable. He pushed with full force, earning moans on the edge of screaming.

If anyone would be near school, there would be no secrecy from the closet. They are lucky nobody goes to school at night. This was also definitely NOT something Marinette would do in her house, nor Adrien (well, the latter depends on how lusty he gets).

Chat went faster, and faster, and she could no longer think of anything. Her mind was entirely on what he was doing there, and she couldn't realize what she was doing, feel where were her arms, or even notice any sounds. Her mind was completely taken over by a single thing, not even space-time was working. He was in full control.

As the intensity of their sensations peaked, they both came, synchronized to perfection. Her walls collapsed on him, pushing all of his cum out. This feeling lasted for a few seconds before leaving a blush in their minds. He fell on her, and she couldn't even move muscle, as her entire body was exhausted.

Her mind was slowly returning to her, and she could feel her burning cheeks, her horizontal orientation, and full weight of Chat Noir on her, which was incredibly pleasant. They just laid still, and in a minute she recovered some control over her arms, which she used to massage her chaton's head that was resting on her chest with closed eyes.

He could hear her heartbeat, and it was so relaxing, he could fall asleep right there. He slowly released his tail off her legs, letting them come down.

Soon he mustered enough strength to pull himself out, earning a final moan. Her suit was slowly regaining its shape, pushing his cum out, and it flowed down her, not yet reaching the matt, luckily. He would rather cataclysm the matt and buy a new one then learn how to clean it, or hide the stain.

Ladybug could not believe it was possible for him to be so great in bed. "How in the world are you so good at it?" - "Must be my animal instincts. I guess being Miraculous~ comes with my ring *grin*" He said with a pause, as their breaths were still recovering.

She caressed her face and hair with a single movement, letting everything sink in, and pulled Chat closer to caress him and see his relaxed, satisfied eyes.

He didn't want to leave her, but they couldn't stay either. She spoke first "I guess this is good night?" - "Are you gonna sleep here, my lady?" - "I'd like to, but I have to get home" - *rubs his nose and forehead over her neck and speaks gently and sweetly* "Mmm, my laady~" - "I love you, chaton" - *smiles* "you love me, or you LOVE me?" - "Hah! you're intoxicating, I can't even think straight, not even my body listens to me now" - "Hmm, sounds like an addition. Come again soon" - "Oh, you'll MAKE me come" They both smiled, and Chat Noir helped her slowly get up.

Her body feels entirely different now, she can feel the softness in her, as if she was a plush. He zipped up before leaving, nearly forgetting to due to all the comfort. They went out of the school and Chat gave her a final goodbye kiss of the night, which was quite prolonged.

He held her head while she rested her arms on his chest. His tail waved in synch to the movements of her toes. The kiss ended, but they could not break their eyes from each other. "Sweet dreams, chaton" - "Sweet dreams, my lady" They walked apart, only loosing eye contact right before the jump.

As Chat got home, only one word was on his mind, "Wow". Plagg could well see it on his face, and was glad for the kid. First time done well. He fell asleep with a big, warm smile.

And Ladybug, was all kinds of wet. As she got home, definitely after midnight, she sat on her sofa to collect her thoughts. Her cum was all over her legs and it will strongly smell if released, so she needed a shower right after she transforms.

Oh no. She is naked beneath the suit, but as she detransforms, her normal clothing will get dirty right away. And the entire time she was getting home, his cum was ON the suit. Not that anyone could see, but it will be over everything, and she doesn't know how to clean or explain it. She decided to start the shower before transforming to wash it off. Then she released Tikki and took all her clothing off, taking a proper shower.

She went to sleep feeling totally renewed, as a new person, and she likes it. Her bed felt so soft and cozy. Tikki went to bed without saying anything, as she decided to silently congratulate her on her first time later, though she didn't expect Chat to have such skill at the very first time.

She imagined the suit would be in a different kind of mess. Either way, she knew her chosen was safe and protected, so she could rest peacefully as well.

Enjoying the fuckfic? Feel the pulsations between your thighs? Want your superhero to sweep you into the bed? Well then, fuck you.

This is LadrienNoette

(As stated by a youtube discussion)


	9. Kitten Princess

Sweet morning awaited them both, and neither of them wanted to get up. The thought of seeing each other moved them though. At school Alya grabbed Nino and sat him next to her, which forced Marinette to sit next to Adrien, to appreciation of them both.

Through all the classes, they held hands beneath the desk. On PE, they had to use matts. THOSE matts, which made them red. At least they didn't smell with ladybugs.

Later, Adrien had a photoshoot, where Marinette followed him, making him inspired to do his best. The photographer was very happy with the results, so he told Adrien to bring his girlfriend every time. It was obvious to him that boys try to show off like that only to their girls.

After that, they had a picnic in the same park, as Marinette brought some bakery. Adrien glowed with joy, as he was very hungry. They even shared a single croissant, biting it from different sides, and moving to the kiss.

It was sweet being together, but they had to go home. Adrien kept thinking about her.

The next day, he decided to come to her as Chat Noir, and try something more. His first time let him know how many rounds he can go and how he comes, so now he had a plan how to feel her through without any condoms. It was a risk, but there is always a pill for her.

He visited her castle, and found her already on her bed, and she was wearing CAT pajamas with stockings. If this wasn't an invitation, he didn't knew what was.

"Hello, my purrrrincess~" She could feel from his voice and stare how much he enjoyed it. Last time they came together was a few days ago, and it was already scratching the border of passion.

"Hi, my prince" She smiled and caressed his hair, letting him effortlessly kiss her. "My parents are out, so what are your plans for tonight?" - "To give you the deepest and most thorough massage, princess" - "Mmm and how deep will you go?" - "And how deep will you let me?" He grinned, not being entirely sure whether she would accept him or this was too much.

"I'll have to see" She smiled, and he felt free to begin, starting with a powerful, slow and relaxing massage, then went to her feet. She knew exactly what he was planning there, and still couldn't believe she had such a vulnerable place.

He took her stockings off and began his touch, instantly exciting her body and making her breath deepen. He then gave a playful bite onto her toe and trailed a line of kisses up her leg, exciting her thighs. She remembered how he was with her as Ladybug, and it turned her on.

He climbed onto her and kissed her as she embraced him, then he unzipped her pajama, slowly revealing her naked chest, and belly. It was so sweet to see, and he craved to do so for soo long and couldn't even do it with Ladybug, so it got him enough excitement for his pants to hurt. Why does his suit has to be so tight?

He stood up, unzipped his entire suit, and took the upper part off, to feel her body with his entire chest and arms. Ohh she was soo soft and comfy, he never wanted to let go. She's his sweet honey bun, warm as her pastry, and smells just like that.

She massaged his hair again. *Ohh, don't fall asleep now!* He had to take control over her hands before she took control of him, so he used her stockings to tie her hands to the bed. More specifically, to her giant cat plush behind her head. It let her know that there is no escape now, and she is entirely in his control. It already made her wet, and she knew that without her transformation, he as Chat Noir absolutely overpowered her, so even if she tried to escape, he would take her down and deep right away. Oh, she's soo his. He understood that too, and seeing her bite her lip gave him the sign of approval. Now he can do ANYTHING to her, and he planned to go further than with Ladybug, much further.

He gave her a deep kiss, massaging her chest, and trailed his kisses down. He reached her panties, and pressed his nose against them, and soon raised to take them off. She smelled somewhat like a fish, and cats love tuna.

He slowly pulled her panties, which gave them both a special feeling. It was her last border, last line of defence, and now it left, caressing her thighs. NOW she was completely naked and his.

He lowered back to her palace and started liking her, while his tail spun her panties, which gave her a feel of being gloated on, and that teased her. She wanted to show him who's boss, but his tongue found her clit, dealing critical hits on her determination. Yes, he's the boss and he's gonna abuse her pussy as he likes. He tasted her, and he enjoyed how she felt.

He stretched her walls, and put his fingers inside her, moving in synch with licking, the switched his tongue and fingers. Soon the squealing beauty came, and a wave of cum bursted onto his muzzle. He looked like a guilty cat that ate all the sour cream, making his whole face wet.

Marinette giggled and pointed at a towel. Even tied, she could one-up him. He decided to show her what he can do to little misbehaving princesses. He tied the towel over her eyes, so she could not see anything, and she got excited for the unforeseen.

He massaged her body, and she could feel his wet hand on her breast. She felt that was wrong, but it aroused her. He caressed his dick over her thighs, and she regretted not being able to touch or even see it. Oh the damn annoying cat, he teases her all the time, and she wants him IN, and all over her.

He turned her to the side, keeping one of her legs on his shoulder, and slowly pushed himself in, entertaining her clit with his thumb. She started moaning, and he made sure her voice got intense. She shivered, her legs tried to close, but he didn't let her. She felt a lot stronger and deeper push, as was only to the last round the previous time as Ladybug.

It felt like he pushed through her entire body, and she came much quicker. He was surprised how sensitive she is, and he enjoyed it. He kissed her leg, and moved to her neck to embrace all of her still shivering from pressure body.

"Have you ever done this before?" - "Only once, with my lady" - "You're a GOD" She made him grin with pride "And are irresistible, my princess".

As she relaxed, he went again, pushing her even further out of her mind. He felt her walls tie him down again, as well as her entire body stiffen with it until he stopped.

He graced her clit just to tease her, and heard a loud moan instantly. She was too sensitive now, and he could move to the next step of his devious plan.

"Mmm how about I tame your body for a day?" - "I'm all in your command, master" She responded lustfully and with trust, which made him blush and gape his mouth in surprise. She was entirely his. And he is going to use this to the fullest.

He laid her back on her back and climbed her, licking her nipples. They have gotten sensitive along with the clit, so every touch made her breath deepen and her lips water. He gave her a deep long kiss while caressing her chest again, and her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. This is the most sexual and seducing blush he ever saw.

She soon felt that her butt has been invaded by his pinkie finger, and she did not expect that at all. "Chat!" She tried to say, forbiddingly, but it was hopeless "You are mine now, princess, and I'm gonna FUCK you".

She realised how far he's going to take her, and knew her mind is gonna be gone by the end, but she've let him take her. Tonight, she belongs to his staff, and that thought aroused both of them.

Her butt wiggled and moved, getting used to it, and he replaced the pinkie finger with his thumb as he resumed thrusting into her palace. He embraced her, arching her back, and enjoyed every moan, which went quicker and became loud whimpers, as he got faster and she had no time to voice her breath.

Her mind was already overflowed with sensations, not letting her notice or think of anything else, and she was drowning in those sensations.

Her final moan was the longest and loudest, and her arms and legs tried to close, pressing around Chat. He felt how her butt was embracing his thumb, and put two fingers inside. She needed more time to relax, and he gave her as much as needed.

He knew he was close to coming, and pulled himself out. She knew she was doomed. He turned her onto her belly, took his fingers out, and pushed himself onto her butt. He slowly entered, making her whimper, and stopped, letting her butt get used to it once again. She appreciated the slow mercy.

He entered her palace with his clean hand, and started satisfying her again. She could not figure out his plan, but having him behind made her experience even more intense. She came, shaking, and soon her butt was entirely ready.

He saw how tired she was and was concerned whether he should continue. "Princess… If you don't wish me go forward, I will not" She appreciated it, but she was already exited on the thought of doing it. It was her first time going there, but he ensured it didn't hurt, so she was overpowered, both in body and mind "Take me, chaton~" His determination rocketed, he pushed her back, making it arch and feel even more controlled.

He started moving, syncing his with his hand. She went through a lot of intense sensations since first letting him in, but that was nothing in comparison to this. Her moans could be heard on the whole street, and even if someone was in her house at the moment, she was in no capacity to care.

He got faster! and FASTER! It was like he slapped every cell in her body, sent waves of burning heat through her, and she didn't want him to stop. She forgot everything and couldn't even remember who she was, as she was entirely taken.

He couldn't help moaning himself as he pushed her to the climax. She was so tight and hot. They came together, and her minds completely blacked out during that moment. He made a few short thrusts to prolong it. Each muscle in her body tightened and was paralyzed.

He pulled himself out and fell near her, breathing heavily. Her body slowly relaxed and so she restored her mind, but her thoughts were all messed up, tangled and couldn't function.

Chat had a breather, took more comfortable position facing her, and slowly took her blindfold off. Her mind was still centered back, and she could feel how his cum was flowing out and down her. He caressely moved her stray hair behind her ear, sensations of which brought her mind back and she opened her eyes.

He was charmed by her cuteness at such moment and knew she was unable to move after this. "I guess I'll also have to stay the night, since you can't move and are defenceless, princess"

He earned her smile, and thought she was too tired to speak, he was cheered. "And right now, you are most defenceless to my hugs". He hugged her cheerfully, and she giggled. They didn't move till they were both asleep. She - much longer, of course.


	10. Awkward and Sweet

The morning came less invited than Chat into her, since he didn't want to leave her. She still couldn't move painlessly, but she has rested.

He climbed her, giving her a tight resistless hug and a sweet, long good morning kiss. They both smiled with contempt.

Everything was perfect except for the time to go. He told her to sleep in as if she's sick, and asked if she needed anything. She needed wc, and she was hungry.

TOILET. Of course. This couldn't be anything but awkward, though he has very been to her butt. Also, her parents are back now. Chat zipped his suit back up, untied and picked her up, with her blanket just in case.

He listened carefully before going down, using his cat - ear sensitivity to the maximum. Her parents, as bakers woke up early to start baking. Chat found the moment and went as stealthy as possible and sat her on the toilet.

She was red, scared of being noticed, and embarrassed of doing it in front of Chat, but she still did it. Chat went redder and redder, surprised by how long it took.

After they got back, he laid her on her bed, ensuring she was comfortable, gave her a goodbye kiss, whispered "I love you", got sweet "I love you too" and left it time to get home. He had so much power over her, and absolutely nullified her virginity. That is, the virginity he thought she had.

He got home, detransformed, and fell to his bed with a cheshire smile. Plagg checked it was a good moment to joke and said "It's kind weird you put on your supersuit just to take it off" Adrien laughed and reached cheshire stage two.

Tikki. Tikki stated her presence, reminding of the promise. Marinette no longer cared and was simply happy, smiling in her crazy way and giggling while thinking about it. She just had the BEST time of her life, and everything was worth it. Tikki facepalmed, and realized with her entire ancient wisdom that this girl is hopeless. All this kwami can do is let her chosen one have her way and hope she will be safe. *She's screwed* is the thought tiny spirit had to face and accept, no pun intended.

After school, he visited Marinette as Adrien to take care of her, and was welcomed by her parents. He could barely look them in the eyes. Marinette was surprised to see him, especially after a hot night with Chat.

"I heard you got ill" - "I'm… not ill" - *grin* "I know" He made her blush with embarrassment. Her regained movement was enough to hide her face in a pillow with a tight hug. He enjoyed the cute look, and noticed she was still naked, and couldn't help imagining how comfy she is.

He began massaging her back, earning her smile. "Mmmm" She was just like a happy kitten.

"Sooo how was he?" He shocked her with the question, making her squeeze her pillow and turn her head to him as fast as she could, which wasn't very quick. She didn't know what to answer. WHY would he ask? He just wanted to poke her.

"Come on, it's the first time I get to hear how it feels from a girl" - she smiled "Mmmm!" while raising her nose, her eyes closed with contempt, and started wiggling her legs, rising and moving her feet back and forth. She wasn't rested enough to do it quickly, so it looked arousing and he was pleased he had so much control over her even after so long. He gave some massage to her sexy butt.

"Adrien! You want some too?" - "May I? It seems superhero - approved" - *laughs* "Adrien!" She didn't knew she could so freely talk about sex with Chat Noir to Adrien, but it was a pleasant surprise. Maybe he will tell her how he enjoyed Ladybug soon?

Then he did something unexpected.

She felt a plush climb her butt. A Chat Noir plush! She broke into laughter, which was more from panic than her sense of humor.

Her parents were happy to hear the pair is having fun, and started making bets how soon they will marry. They had no idea. About Anything.

She turned over to flip Chat off, accidentally pulling Adrien, so he falls on her over the pillow. He changes his face from surprise to a grin and kisses her still surprised face, turning it to a pleased expression.

"Want something to eat or drink?" He asked her, cheerfully and remembered everything she said as her favorite to treat her later. He went downstairs like a fresh breeze of wind, and Marinette wiggled her butt with joy of what a sweet day she's having, with Adrien~.

He returned with some treats, and she sat up, nearly making her blanket fall. She quickly caught it, but Adrien had seen enough naked skin to blush again. She didn't let him see anything pervy, but he knows how soft and sexy her hot body is.

Marinette suddenly went very red and looked at him. "So, Chat told you everything about us?". Adrien went red, to think of such a jerky thing. "No! He just asked me to look after you just in case" - "Oh, I'm glad"

Adrien caressed her legs while they both ate. Now that he's working out more, he needs extra energy. And this is some sweeeet energy in these honey buns and croissants.

"So, how's school?" - "Nothing much, all the usual". It seemed very boring to him without her, and waited patiently to be able to see her again.

They shared class notes and did their homework together, and it was fun. Especially with her being naked and unable to resist a hug or tickle.


	11. Not Yourself

Tomorrow she went to school like the usual, plus hugging, kissing, and holding hands with Adrien. All the things the thought of which used to drive her insane.

After school the couple went to a theater, on balcony seats, and an akuma attacked. Adrien was ready to be a hero. However, when Ladybug saw Chat Noir, her body well remembered him and weakened, making her involuntarily sit. She didn't know what to say, since this shouldn't be happening. She needs to take control of her body so they can beat the akuma, but she fails to.

Chat noticed her reaction, which was unexpected to him, and came closer. "You alright, my lady?" Her body weakened even more now that he invaded her personal space. Chat saw her starry bluebell eyes and slight blush on her face, and understood that seeing HIM, as Chat Noir, after what they did made her give in, and it made him blush. *Oh no, if that's what I did to Ladybug, what did I do to Marinette?!* He took her in his arms and carried her through the entire fight.

The akuma, Masked Phantom was able to separate people that play roles for their gains into separate people, and the differences of actors turned so crucial that they would fight themselves. Chat, looking at Ladybug's condition, proposed "Why don't we start with your lucky charm this time?" - "Good idea. Lucky Charm!"

Her charm turned into a condom. Her mind was DEFINITELY in the wrong place. "Oh, la la!" Chat smiled. Sudden horn of a character crazy in love with opera organ, more specifically his head being bashed into the keys af said organ by his alter-ego, made Ladybug jump and drop the condom, which got lost between the seats downstairs.

"Well, there goes my fuck to give" Ladybug joked, making Chat both happy for the pun and sad for the loss. While Ladybug was looking down to the seats, Masked Phantom's ray ricocheted onto Chat from behind, making Adrien fall out behind him. At first, it didn't seem bad, since no one saw that and it helped keep the identity secret when both get seen together.

Eventually Ladybug noticed him "Adrien, I know you can beat akumas all on your own, but really, get to safety" - (Adrien) "Come on, in your state, you can use some help" - (Chat) "Kid, get to safety before I kick your butt all the way there" - (Adrien) "Oh, you sure know how to kick butts!" He said nearly angry, still fed up that Chat mercilessly left both ladies immobile.

As one and whole, he had freedom as Chat and remorse as Adrien, and now they separated, so Adrien held guilt and Chat had satisfaction. Him as a whole sometimes forgetting he was both didn't help. Now, Chat was angered too. Not only Adrien has been blocking Chat's progress with his lady as a pointless crush from the very beginning, but now he was telling how how he may and how he may not treat his lady. Ladybug felt his grip tighten.

Chat's voice began to growl, prepared to give a response, but Ladybug stepped in first. "Enough, you two! If you want to help, both get behind the curtain and prepare to drop props on him!" - Chat got worried for her ability to distract the akuma "But…" - "Don't worry I'll be fine!"

Chat let her down behind cover and run behind stage with Adrien, who checked through the curtains to say when to drop. Chat said "keep watching, and don't even TRY to get closer or show your face" -

Adrien caught that and fired back "She can't even stand you, and never could". Chat couldn't hold, he held his fists tight and went up to Adrien, who was surprised as he got grabbed and raised off the ground by the collar.

At this point Chat wanted Adrien to not exist, and to stay free, stay Chat forever. He thought about cataclysm, but hesitated. Adrien was silent knowing not to pick a fight, but stared with disgust.

Meanwhile, Ladybug, unable to see Chat, was fighting, and she lead the akuma under a prop, breaking a floor plank beneath her and getting stuck. She waited and hoped for the prop to fall, but it didn't, so he shot her. She barely dodged, with a squeal.

Boys heard it and remembered what's important, and Chat didn't hesitate to put everything behind and send Adrien flying as long as he keeps his lady safe. So did Adrien agree with priority. Unexpected thunk knocked the akuma down, making it land near Ladybug, allowing her to break his mask and deevilize the butterfly.

"Seriously? I said drop PROPS, not each other!" - "Uhhh, he used his cataclysm on the wrong rope and dropped a bag of sand in front of him" - "Hahaha, that sounds like him! So that's why you were late?" - "Heh, yeah" He became friends with himself again and was happy to see his lovely lady.

He got her out of the plank and they began searching for THE CONDOM. It WAS her lucky charm, and she needed it to undo the effect of akuma. Her time has been running short. At least Chat didn't actually use his cataclysm, because he had to transform and currently there was no one to transform into. He realized he would have to be out of sight when returned to normal, so he was trying to stop actors from fighting.

Seconds from detransforming, Ladybug found the condom. "Miraculous Ladybug!" and a swarm of ladybugs swept the theatre and returned everyone to normal. Chat reunited with Adrien and they ended on their average location, between rows of seats. Adrien turned back and saw Marinette's back.

"Oh! Marinette! You chose a weird place to hide" She was shocked and turned back with red face "You too *did he REALLY not notice I'm Ladybug?!*" He stood up and gave her a hand, rising her. They left, holding hands.

In the evening, when Marinette was preparing to sleep, she was visited by Chat. As soon as she saw him, she fell on her bed. He quickly climbed her.

"I guess you really can't stand me" - "Chat! Why didn't you come yesterday? My thighs felt empty… they refuse to fall asleep without you" Chat was surprised, since he thought she didn't enjoy being weak

"Do you want me, my princess?" - "hehe, not really, I just really want to hug you. Maybe you can sleep over with me every night?" Chat's eyes begun to glow and shine, his smile slowly raised "That would be the happiest choice of my life!" - "*hugs* I'm glad"

They enjoyed the embrace, while she ruffled his hair again, so sweetly. His mind still returned to a restless question. "Say, my princess, why do you fall when you see me?" - "Don't you know? It's because I want to fall into your arms, my sweet kitten" - "So it's not because you lose strength?" - "No, silly, I have plenty strength. I just know I don't need it when you're with me"

He was so glad to hear it, that his heart filled with love and he began to purr. She so enjoyed that sound, that she gave him an intense full body massage, making him stretch like a kitten, taking the most comfortable position, to which she fitted well, satisfying her requirement of hugs.

They fell asleep happily and woke up in chaos of a pose, like little kittens. She woke up first, saw his irresistibly cute face, gazed at it for a while and kissed his sweet lips. It was the sweetest wake up call he's ever had, and he slowly smiled, not opening his eyes.

Marinette went downstairs, letting her hero sleep, and brought back some breakfast. The smell quickly woke him up, since it was a just like his princess recently. He opened his eyes and saw a tuna - honey bun sandwich, and the crazy smile of his beloved.

Oh, he KNEW what she was getting at, and it was hard not to get excited. Mostly because of the sexy dream he had, so he was failing, but Marinette didn't notice, as she sat on the bed, her legs laying over his.

"Oh, so you want me? How about I take you right now, then?" - *puts one finger on his lips* "Maybe tonight, just maybe"

He LOVED everything about her, and she had WAYS of waking him up with him looking forward for the day. She got herself some breakfast too, and it somehow ended being a competition of consumption sexiness.

Either way, eventually it was over and Chat gave her a sweet kiss before leaving. He decided not to pass on the opportunity that is her being in high mood today, but he wanted to make it even, and visited her as Adrien after school.


	12. They Ship

They did homework together, and did so while lying on her bed. As they finished, Marinette laid her head on the notebook, and Adrien moved to give her a massage.

"Mmmmm" She enjoyed it, and Adrien continued with massaging her toe, making her breath deepen and her body excited. She turned on her back and he intensified his touch, making her back arch and her body wiggle

"Adrien~" she whispered, panting, and he stopped. He climbed onto her and her legs ended up around him. She bit her lip as she enjoyed the position and saw that he only embraced her, not trying to get anything special, yet didn't hold back shyly.

Her sweet, innocent Adrien. She is so in love with him. He saw her bite her lip, and kissed her, to which she responded with caressing his hair. The kiss got deeper, and She pulled his entire body closer, into a tight embrace. He caressed her hips, and she grabbed his butt. He smiled through the kiss, liking how she does it.

He kissed her neck, then raised a line of pecks towards her ear, kissing her right behind it, making her blush. His body's excitement was slowly raising.

He whispered "Wanna have some fun?" - "Mmmm yess" She pleasantly agreed, and he gave her a strong kiss on the neck, holding her jaw and neck with his hand from the other side.

"Get down, I have something for you" She said, and he went to her sofa, to get something out for her too. She took out a condom out of her computer desk, and it was met with a grin on both their faces.

At that moment her mom opened a hatch and looked in "Sweeties do you need any- Oh, you're busy, nevermind then, have fun" and left. "Mom!" Marinette blushed hard over the fact that they were caught, but even more so because her mom shipped them.

Adrien was surprised, but he made a Chat grin, and walked closer to Marinette, taking a seductive pose, demonstratively holding a gag hanging from his hand.

"Well, there's no point stopping now, and I brought something for you too. It seems we don't really need it, but I guess we don't want to be TOO loud, do we?" Marinette saw it and her blush grew even more, and it was arousing.

Adrien pulled her in by her waist and kissed her deeply while her hands rested on his chest. He began undressing her and she passionately did the same to him. They kissed again, in just their underwear, and went back upstairs to her bed.

Marinette took off her bangs, releasing her hair. Adrien has never seen her so beautiful, and couldn't help blushing. His underwear wasn't hiding anything anymore. At least I wouldn't call THAT hidden. He grabbed her and layed her on her bed, giving a passionate kiss, and removed her bra.

She slid the condom in his underwear band, like to a stripper, as she was still shy of seeing it or touching it herself. He enjoyed every moment, and without her bra, she seemed perfect to him. He fell in love with her again, as she was irresistibly cute.

"Don't you want to put it on yourself?" He asked about the condom, making her bite her lip, signifying a 'yes' to him, so he stood over her, giving her ability to sit up. Her face was right in front of his groin, and it made her palace water in anticipation.

She slowly and clumsily took down his underwear, which was hardened to do by the volume inside. His dick popped up out of the underpants, nearly hitting her on the nose, and her cheeks started burning. She touched it while biting her lip, and then caressed it. She finally new how it looked and felt to the touch of hand. She wondered how he felt from the touch, and his breath was definitely deepening.

She opened the condom and was a little puzzled on how to put it on, but quickly figured it and dressed her knight. Ohh she's soo going down by it.

He laid her back, which allowed him to take off her panties, and she felt sexually vulnerable, and her butt was flattered by the freedom and caressing by the bed sheets. Adrien climbed onto her and gave her a deep kiss, pushing onto her palace.

As he ended the kiss, he moved onto putting the gag on her. It was round, shaped somewhat like a dick, and had holes for her to be able to breathe without much sound. She didn't knew what to make out of the shape pushing onto her tongue, but she was aroused by the imagination.

Adried saw her face, her sparkling eyes, her red cheeks, felt her deep breath, and was charmed by her cuteness in a new way. Why does she look so perfect in everything, all the time? *Oh, fuck! Marinette, you're soo… whoa* he had no idea how to even describe her, but he WANTED her badly, and she was his.

He kissed her neck, massaging her breast, then teased her nipple, licking it and playfully biting it, and while so, moved his hand to begin pleasing her pussy. He charmed her clit while ever so gently pushing into her.

She massaged him everywhere she could reach with her hands. Soon, her body was ready for him to enter, and he didn't hesitate to strengthen his push, finally breaking into her palace. He slowly started gaining speed, in synch with rubbing her clit.

He made her shake and shiver, her legs were involuntarily jumping, pleasing him with the control over her, and then they stretched, her walls collapsed, and a muffled moan escaped her mouth.

He stopped, giving her a breather, and looked at her face again. She was irresistible, and he kissed her in the corner of her lips, making her stretch towards him, and so he playfully bit her lower lip. "Mmmm" she let him know she's in love with the little she could, and he felt the same way.

He tightly kissed her neck, and then decided to tweak her position. He took her blanket and tied her legs together through behind her back, making them rise while arching her back. "Mph!" she was surprised to find him increase her vulnerability, but she didn't try to stop him. She had no idea how she liked being tied by her beloved before having sex, and now she's enjoying it every time.

She relaxed, and he went again, making her moan, then again, and soon she was too sensitive to have her clit stimulated. He played with her breasts, making her slight moans continue, and he embraced her tight.

She embraced him as well, so happy that her dream lover is with her. This was perfect.

She relaxed again, and he went full force into her, ramming her palace with everything he had and making them jump on the bed. Her moans were loud, but muffled and only heard close. He is so glad he chose this specific gag, and so is she.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed them as tight as hard he pushed, making him even more aroused. He pushed a whole melody out of her, which intensified to the end into a single long shout.

She was so pleased, she felt how soft her entire body was, and so did he. He arched over her, and they both smiled happily and from the depths of their hearts. He kissed her cheek and she hugged his head. They had unbelievable comfort inside each other's embrace, and silently rested until she was ready to go again.

He kissed her thighs and went in again. "Mmmm… Mmmm, Mmm MMM, MMM! MM! M! M!" She felt his ocean of love, and was gladly swept by it. He felt how close he was, and made the final thrust extra powerful, making her body come with a storm. Her every muscle twitched, and held stretch while he put extra thrusts to prolong the moment.

Ohh it was such a good sex. He was in bliss, and he embraced her tightly again. Then he arched over her to release the gag, and she pulled him in for a long awaited kiss, which was deep, passionate and wet from how the gag excited her tongue.

As it finished, she whispered "Oh, Adrien~" with as much care as possible. "Oh, Marinette~" He answered in same passion, and they locked into an embrace.

After resting, he pulled himself out, and let her take off the condom. He knew it made her blush, and she saw how much he came into it. She could smell her own cum, and saw that she covered way more than just the condom with it. She didn't know how to properly take it off, so Adrien did it himself and she tied it and threw into a trash bin.

Then they made out some more, and she giggled, as he made it ticklish, knowing her body is too tired to resist. They laid for a little longer, until it was time to go. Adrien gave a sigh and and started dressing up.

Marinette stayed in bed, smiling at her sexy hero. She managed to cheer him up just by being cute. "See you tomorrow, my sweetheart" - "See you, my hero". He was flattered to be called so by his princess, especially while not being Chat.

Marinette kept the gag near her bed for future, and he went downstairs and out, passing Marinette's parents, who waved and smiled in a VERY special way. They WILL have a serious talk with him, but right now they are happy their daughter has hooked a great future husband.

Later, Chat Noir came to sleep over, and saw that Marinette was still naked. "Huh, you're excited to sleep with me, princess?" - "Sorry, Chat, Adrien came first" She said playfully, making him feel that he lost to himself.

"Why aren't you dressed yet, then?" - "I thought it would be nice to sleep naked for once" - "You will get me excited, princess" - "Alright then" She stands up, letting the blanket fall and making Chat blush over her naked body, then goes downstairs. She bends over to search in her dresser, making Chat see her perfect peachy butt, seducing him even more, and then she puts on her short nightgown that barely hides her butt, yet no panties are going on. She returns to her bed, and Chat KNOWS that something is happening while he's here.

He's satisfied for now, but he WILL have morning wood, and it will be hard. Oh that girl, she knows exactly how to excite him and makes combos with it. As they laid down, she was kinda surprised Chat kept his cool. She didn't exactly want anything, but she thought he'd take her regardless.

"Are you tired?" - "Exhausted, my princess, and I very need to lay down with you" Oh, so that's why he's not excited. Yeah, if he can't move much, he can't move much.

"Oh, come on in then" She pulls him into bed as she already laid down. He's going to sleep in his Chat suit every time, but it feels like second skin, giving more comfort than pajamas. And sleeping with his pantless princess, whose nightgown raised from wiggling in bed, is a special kind of comfort.


	13. Sweet Dreams

Chat woke up in a sweet embrace, and noticed how his wood was poking Marinette. He isn't fully awoken yet and his body is already flirting! She doesn't seem to mind, granted that she's still asleep. Chat saw a priceless opportunity, knowing that her body is somewhat excited.

He quietly unzipped and started caressing her body, carefully not to wake her up. He moved his hand to her thighs, warming her up, and gave a gentle kiss onto her shoulder.

As long as her body felt safe, she wouldn't wake up, so he didn't give any sudden sensations. He prepared and aroused her body by laying his staff between her thighs.

His hand caressed her palace and gently touched her clit. Marinette didn't wake up, so he started slowly rubbing her and gradually increasing his speed. Her breath deepened, and she was more sensitive to his touch than usual.

Marinette dreamed of a casual day, which obviously turned into hentai. She felt lusty thanks to Chat exciting her body, and let herself get taken. She was surrounded by tentacles, which tied her from behind (Where Chat was relative to her) and pulled her into a royal chamber. The entire floor was a bed, giant windows gave a fresh warm breeze that carried an arousing smell of flowers from the balcony, and long white sheets hang from the ceiling, playing with light in the wind. It felt like heaven, and she didn't want to wake up. Tentacles, fully inspired by her experience with Adrien's underwear, swirled around her body, gently caressing it. One went through her palace, rapidly shaking. She saw a second swirl around it, coming closer.

It was Chat stretching her walls. He put his two fingers inside, continuing stimulating her clit with his thumb. As he began gently thrusting into her, She saw how the tentacles invaded her and were soon rapidly ramming her. And the ones that held her squeezed tighter, not letting her move. They kept shifting around her breasts, and one was caressing her neck. Slowly, black leather strips started descending from the ceiling, darkening the room.

Chat made her cum very fast, which he did not expect, just like the fact that she still remained asleep. He let her rest and used the time to put a gag onto her. She felt like it was one of the tentacles, and it was sweet. He also put a condom on, before he forgot to.

As she relaxed, Chat slowly entered her, ensuring her body is fine with it. She saw as the tentacle got replaced with a bigger and wider one.

Chat started moving in sync with pleasing her clit, getting faster and faster, earning more and more moans from the sleeping beauty. Her body was all-the-ways tested by the tentacles, and completely taken. Soon she came, and her whole body submitted. She layed on her back, resting, but her in-dream memory didn't catch that, as if she was continually rallied.

The leather strips reached her, tied, and raised above the bed while tentacles tweaked her position. Chat embraced her by the waist and tied her legs around him with his tail. He caressed her neck with his lips and kissed her. Marinette was completely tied and unable to move, floating in the center of the room.

Chat started moving again, without touching her oversensitive clit, and he throttled full force to the very depth. Marinette swinged on the strips back and forth, butt-slapped by the great tentacle as the bed shook. Chat's movement intensified, and the tentacle didn't let her fall to the lowest position of the swings. She was thrusted up, and her body was nearing its peak of satisfaction.

She came with loud moans, earning some rest, but in her dream, the tentacle was satisfied, cumming all over her with warm white goo, and close came another one, twitching and swirling with excitement.

Chat let her rest and knew he was close, so he decided not to go easy on her. He wanted her to wake up and remember this experience.

She relaxed once more, and Chat went into her with his entire passion, simultaneously liking her neck and everything he could reach. She moaned non stop while the room in her dream started to fade to white, as if coming along with her. She was waking up, but her mind was still in both places.

They came, she woke up, realising Chat is her tentacle monster by her sensations, and Chat gave extra thrusts to prolong the moment. Marinette couldn't believe how she felt him exactly like the monster, and she was amazed by what he did to her in her sleep. He released her gag with the final thrust.

"Chat!" She raised her head to look at him, then fell it back over the pillow. "You're… A miracle!" She panted quietly, and he purred with contempt. Her body was tired, but soo pleased to embrace and caress him.

They rested for a while, after which Chat had to leave and both prepare for school, but not without a long, lovingly wet kiss.

Once at school, Marinette's body was still hot, resting from her dreams, and so her face had a blush and her lips were red. Adrien was in comfort, and he was happy to see her smile so honestly.

He welcomed her, coming closer "Mmm my honey bun" - "Mmm my sweet baguette" She easily made him blush, and now this was gladly his new nickname. They were just in bed and she was ready to flirt with him. *I guess it IS the best endurance training* Adried thought, like a sweet tomato.

After school, Marinette was busy sewing. She wanted to make something special for Adrien, something he would definitely like. She has been working on it since visiting him as Ladybug, in between homework, school and dating. Finally, it was finished.

Later Chat visited her again, just to cuddle with her as they slept, but he was so happy to be dating her, that couldn't help grinning like a crazy love-struck kitten. His smile looked like sunshine, and Marinette enjoyed its rays.

She treated him to a milkshake, making his eyes widen and his pupils take form of a growing circle. He looked like on catnip while drinking, and Marinette giggled. Her kitten was both cute and a sex-machine, the perfect combo. They peacefully cuddled together, and fell asleep in sync.


	14. Babes

The next morning, Marinette brought her gift to Adrien at school, and he was surprised. He pulled a red polka-dotted jacket out of a bag, which still had something similar inside. It was Ladybug pajamas, made out of the softest cloth.

This kitten was on catnip by the level of joy on his face. He didn't know what to say, since he was both happy to have such a gift, and sad to be unable to use it, since he sleeps with her as Chat. Though wait, she has Chat pajamas herself…

Marinette was a bit discouraged by his pause. He turned his head to her, and with sparkling eyes said "May I sleepover with you?", unable to hold his excitement. She blushed, loving the idea. Their friends choked, since a personal sleepover of a couple is a special thing. "Uh-huh!" She hugged him, and he hugged her back "Thank you, Marinette, you're the best!"

He was in high spirits, and after photoshoot came straight to her house. She was bathing, so he spent time with her parents. They were happy to see him, yet determined to have a serious talk.

They asked how serious he was about Marinette, and he blurted out how he is in love with her, how perfect she is in every way, and sworn to protect her and always be by her side.

Then came Marinette and invited him upstairs, and her parents told them to have fun, breaking into tears of pride a little as Adrien went up. They were so happy for their daughter.

The couple couldn't start anyhow but with a passionate kiss and embrace. They did their homework quickly and started playing games, including board and video. They had a lot of fun, and her parents gave them sweets in between. It was the perfect date, no need to be awkward at a park or cinema, doing nothing. They changed their clothing to pajamas, and he was overjoyed to see her. He just had to take photos for memory, and they both made various silly poses. She even 'pranked' him by unexpectedly kissing him as a photo got taken, but he one-upped her with a passionate embrace.

They had a lot of fun, especially in a team first person shooter and Twister. Adrien was surprised of her flexibility, thinking that only Ladybug can rival him. It was getting late, and they got tired, so they went to bed, but not to sleep yet. And not to fuck either.

Marinette turned on her bedside light so they could chat. They talked about various things, including guessing on miraculouses nature. They thought of bad luck - good luck pair, which reminded Marinette of a poem and she decided to turn it into a game. "There was once a man with the weirdest luck. One day, he won a flight to a beach resort. Unlucky, his plane crashed. Luckily, he fell out before it did. Unluckily, he was falling to his doom. Luckily, there was a hay stack on the ground. Unluckily, there was a pitchfork pointing out of it. Luckily, he missed the fork. Unluckily, he missed the hay stack." - "Hahaha" - "Let's continue the story, saying one sentence at a time. Which side do you wanna be?" - "Uh, you go first" Naturally, kitty chose bad luck, fit of Chat Noir - "Ok, Luckily, shockwave of plane explosion broke his fall" - "Unluckily, he still landed on his face" - "Hehe, luckily, there was a maid to take care of him" - "Unluckily, he still lost his vacation" - "Hmm, luckily, there was Ladybug to increase his good luck" - "Unluckily, she was with Chat Noir, who increased his bad luck" - "Whahahaha" Marinette was exhilarated, knowing that's exactly how it goes with him, and Adrien couldn't help but to laugh too.

They continued chatting and joking through their yawns, until it was very late and they were too sleepy to continue. It was long after Marinette turned her light off, and they sweetly fell asleep together.

They dreamt together of being in a kindergarten, where they had all kinds of toys and giant plushes to climb. They challenged each other, and played together. They needed no words, as they could speak through telepathy with each other. Sweet lullabies were heard in the background, and defeating akumatized babied was as easy as giving them candy or putting a blanket over them, making them fall asleep. That is, they weren't akumatized by a butterfly, they just got spoiled and mean. The pair still transformed into their heroic alter-egos without each other noticing, which was simply putting a band over their eyes. And their kwamies were mini-plushies with secret pockets for said bands.

One day, they had to face an ultimate enemy - the stairs. Ladybug used her smartness to take an elevator, charming her Chat Noir. Together, they had the happiest childhood, and as they woke up, the feeling of always being together stayed.


	15. Ghostbusters

As the couple woke up, they had a special feeling of belonging to each other. It was saturday and they didn't have to go to school, so they stayed cuddling until it was noon. They didn't even know if either of them was awake, but they used it as an opportunity to keep cuddling.

Eventually though, Alya came to visit her friend. Marinette's mom thought kids have already woke up, and simply let her up, shouting to Marinette about it.

Marinette suddenly entered panic mode, trying to hide Adrien. He didn't understand why, since it was known they were a couple, but played along. Marinette knew what Alya would think seeing them together, and it would be true, but not for tonight nor something she should know.

Marinette moved Adrien off her, who behaved like a liquid cat melting over the pillow, and she quickly climbed down to her room.

"Hi-i Alya!" she said with a crazy face, which was pretty normal to her. "Hi gurl! Nice pajamas, you a fan a Chat Noir too?" Alya hugged her bestie. Adrien smiled under the blanket. Then grinned, realising he might hear a girl gossip that Alya normally has with Marinette.

"Finally I caught you! For the last week and a half you were constantly busy. So, how's your hot date?" - "He's... amazing" - "Amazing? That's it? And what were you two up to?" - "We were playing video and board games, and also with Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies…" *blushes remembering Chat plush on her butt* Adrien blushes once his plush affinity becomes know. "Plushies? Oh, right, Nino told me Adrien is a real fan of Ladybug" Alya walks to the table, supporting her backside, and her hand notices a touch of photos.

Alya turns, intrigued, and starts investigating. "Ohh, what are those? … Ohhhhh!" She caught a golden nugget of a secret, taking the photos and looking through them. "Alya! Put photos down! Don't look!" Marinette tries to take them back, failing. Alya sees the ones with Adrien losing towels "How did you get those?! Is this how he's flirting with you?!" Adried was as red as Marinette, and barely could hold himself from laughing with panic.

Alya stops in shock. "CHAT NOIR?! HOW did you get that and why didn't you share?" A wild laughter is heard from the bed. "I have a dog" says Marinette, hoping to at least hide Adrien. Alya slowly turns to her, leans closer with a sly fox face "More like hyena. Show it". Marinette tries to hide Alya's face, covering it with her hands "N-no!". Alya, excited, goes to her bed, Marinette bends with a deep sigh, Alya uncovers a blanket, "Woof!", and Alya covers the furrball back, bending with laughter.

She is truly happy for Marinette and decided not to tease her. She went down, passed Marinette "Ok, have fun. *whispers* But you'll HAVE to give me those Chat Noir photos!" and left. Marinette sood very red, then blamingly looked at Adrien, who used his seductive model bed pose and a wink. He was lucky he was so sexy.

Eventually Adrien had to go to a photoshoot, and Marinette followed him, with a basket of pastry for later. While he was preparing and dressing, she bought a lollipop stick, not to start on croissants without him. Adrien was making the best poses he can, and it was taking quite long. Marinette decided to snack on her lollipop and didn't pay attention to how she was doing it. Adrien DID.

Poor innocent Marinette, she had so much Chat Noir, her body just made her move like with him. Adrien couldn't stop his own body from getting excited.

Photographer gave a deep sigh. That is exactly why he doesn't like working with teens. No self-control, and all think about the same thing. He walked towards Marinette, turned her around, and the rest of photos vere made from the back, so nothing can be seen. Marinette realised what she was doing and went red. Well, photos turned out pretty good.

After the photoshoot the couple had a picnic. Marinette apologized for what she did, not without stuttering, and received a kiss, and then was tickled with more kisses. And her hot buns were amazing, Adrien couldn't help but to crave for more. Not that she could give him anything more than sweet treats while in the open park. They laid on the grass, looking as the sky. The way it reflected in each other's eyes was indeed charming. Eventually, they had to part. Adrien was taken by a limo, and Marinette went home with her basket, humming along the way, and occasionally spinning.

Later that night though, the pair met up as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and since tomorrow was sunday, there was no reason not to go full out and leave her motionless for a day.

He was excited for the whole day, and once he saw his lady, he went straight for the passionate kiss, and there was already no stopping them. Ladybug was surprised, but Chat's eyes were that of a hunter targeted on her, a strong alpha, and there were NO PUNS. He is absolutely irresistible when he's serious, and she was gladly moans filled the school.

Juleka, along with Kim and some other students were ghosthunting, mostly as a dare on a classic saturday night ghost tale. Juleka knew lots, especially of the school type. Kim was boasting about how he's fearless, but then weird whimpering sounds reached them. "Is that the ghost?" - "Nah, probably just wind or something". They walked around school until they heard ghastly moans. "Whoa, cool" Juleka said, believing the ghost is actually there, and led everyone by the sound. "Y-You don't actually think it's real, right? No point in investigating" Kim tried to stop the group while looking brave, but failed.

The group got closer. "Don't you think these sounds are a bit weird for a ghost?" Someone said, having suspicions, then the ghost was heard. "Oh, Chat! Ah! Ah!". A weird silence befell on the group as they stopped moving. They figured out who the ghost is. Alya secretly recorded audio. Nino was filming the entire time.

The group figured not to disturb the pair and decided to disperse on that awkward note. As everyone left, Alya was the last. She had a dilemma of a person that wants to know all secrets. She well knew she couldn't post THAT on the ladyblog, but she could write that they are totally doing it and were heard, or at least that they definitely date and were seen at school. She just needed to listen a little more to ensure those aren't cosplayers. She heard enough and left before the two finished, but waited in cover outside to take a video of them leaving for her blog.

As Chat finished, Ladybug was in no capacity to move on her own, so he had to take her somewhere she could rest, but where? He didn't knew where she lived and couldn't reveal his identity, but he could take her to Adrien to "watch over her", and it was perfect.

Ladybug completely fainted from the intensity, but pure satisfaction could be seen on her face. Chat gazed at her, unable to believe how cute she is at this moment, and picked her up. Her head was resting on his chest, and it felt like such a warm touch.

Chat exited the building, but holding his lady like a princess didn't allow him to use his pole for fast travel, so he moved her into reverse-piggyback position, just like how he was on her five minutes ago, and took her home. Alya expected they both would walk out, but she couldn't imagine he'd bring Ladybug THAT far. It was somewhat logical with what a pervy leather cat impression he was giving though. Alya still had a problem: she couldn't post that video on ladyblog either. She's a respectable journalist, dammit.


	16. Good Morning

Chat laid ladybug on his bed and detransformed. It was the first time he actually slept with her, and it was sweet.

In the morning she wakes up, and feels so good she doesn't even bother opening her eyes or moving. In a minute she remembers the events of the previous night, and worries about where she is. She feels a hand embracing her, and a warm breath. She's worried Chat brought her to his home, like an identity idiot, but as she opens her eyes, she sees a charming prince.

She calms down, but then wonders why he brought her to Adrien and whether he's ok with it. Poor Adrien was probably asleep, and now he's going to have to take care of a girl of his dreams because his rival ravaged her that much. But hooow he ravaged…

Ladybug couldn't help enjoying thoughts and memories of that aspect, and eventually noticed she was in more comfort that she thought. Adrien's legs were embracing hers, one laying between her thighs. Ohh, she so enjoyed being in his bed, and it was her first time there. So far she was only enjoying her own or the school matts.

Adrien yawned and stretched, remembering Ladybug's presence as he accidentally pushed onto her palace, and smiled, scratching the back of his head. She lovingly gazed at his sweet blush, and her glistering eyes were irresistible. "Hi there, strawberry. Slept well?" - "Oh, yeas" they spoke gently and lovingly. "Are you hungry?" - "Not much" - "Hold on, I'll bring you something." He went to the kitchen, thinking of what would be the best treat. The only thing he could think of was Ladybug, and puns. He returned with a plate of strawberries covered in chocolate spots like ladybugs, earning a giggle. She definitely enjoyed both the pun and the taste.

After treating his motionless lady like a Caesar, Adrien caressed her, starting with her belly, and continuing with tight embraces. She kissed him as soon as he got close enough, and it was long. They ended up in the most comfortable position, which by now was very much a sex pose. "Do you want me?" she asked, making him blush heavily. "And what if I do?" - "Then you may take me" - "But you still can't move since the last time!" - "Don't worry, my body is tired, but it doesn't mean you can't have a LITTLE fun" she smiled, and Adrien eyes lit up. *How come she be ready when she's still recovering, and same with Marinette's flirting? Girls are weird. But FUN. Butt FU, hehe* Adrien couldn't resist making a pun in his mind.

They shared a deep kiss, and his embrace moved to her legs. He decided not to exhaust her, so he's not going to use foreplay as much, but he tested out how sensitive she was at the moment, and she indeed turned out to be quite sensitive. He liked to make sure his princess was tied and couldn't move, but this time it wasn't necessary. She's already in his control, already beneath him, and it was soo sweet. She viewed Adrien as someone entirely innocent and who wouldn't use sex tools such as bondage unless absolutely necessary, and this fell perfectly into her perception of him, especially pleasantly since she was entirely his either way.

He entered her, and her body immediately gave in. She was in bliss again, feeling the warmth move through her entire body. He slowly increased his speed and enjoyed a new melody from her. She may have superpower, but he is super sexy, easily overpowering her. Her moans became loud, and after a good couple of minutes they came. Both of them were overheated, but they enjoyed the moment. He got stuck in her. *Now that's a booby trap!* Her body had so much action lately, that it completely closed down, not letting him move at all. Not that either of them didn't like it, but they both had to stay down for a while.

Adrien's house has powerful walls that protect from sound well, but the size and emptiness of it creates a lot of echo. Needless to say, some people noticed them. Well, they all knew where the couple was going to either way, so it was simpler to make impression they didn't hear anything. Gabriel inclusive, since he didn't expect them to actually have enough patience to wait till end of school, but at least Adrien is well supplied with top quality condoms.

The pair rested happily together until Adrien's phone started receiving sms-s. Freed, he moved to check it out. "Dude, you won't believe what happened at school last night!", "Boy, check the ladyblog!" etc. Adrien went red immediately. *How!? Ladybug mustn't know! Damn, she definitely reads ladyblog too!* Ladybug noticed Adrien's blush and had to know the reason. Adrien didn't know what to say, but he was powerless to refuse her, so he slowly turned his phone to reveal the entire chat with Nino, then front page of ladyblog.

Ladybug's peace was torn to shreds, because her whole class now knows how hot she is with Chat Noir, and the rest of the world in a softer manner too. Luckily, they don't know about the cross bonds between heroes and their civilian pairs, nor does it matter what the world thinks of their alter-egos. Alya definitely knows about Marinette and Adrien though. Regardless, she feels too good to be saddened by it, especially since Chat and Adrien are worth all the care of the world, so she relaxes again after that moment of panic, and closes her eyes again. Adrien is glad she reacted so calmly, even though she just can't move, so he calms too. He puts his phone down and turns back to her, letting the sea of news storm outside, and cuddles up to his beloved. It feels soo good just to be together.

And now, this is legitimately Miraculous Quadrofuck.

From now on, they simply regularly visit each other in various combinations and have all kinds of fun. They simply play games, tell jokes and stories, and definitely have some hot time too.

I took some time before posting this chapter, because I'm working on a new fanfic (no less mature) and also my midterms are coming, in a totally non perverted way.

I consider this story basically finished, but I might still add a few chapters. I'm not sure what kind of reveal of event would be more interesting (I'm open to suggestions).

Either way, I hope this story inspired you, so if you come up with another quadroship story/idea (or if you make some fanart based on this one), pls pm me a link to where you post it ;)

I also have some comic strips on my DA, link at profile page.


End file.
